


Pakotettuna

by Fiktionaalinen



Series: Marvel [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Feels, Bruce Needs a Hug, Hurt Bruce, Hurt Tony, Love, M/M, Marvel Universe, Misunderstandings, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiktionaalinen/pseuds/Fiktionaalinen
Summary: Kostajat lähtevät tutkimaan uuden vihollisensa kotia ja pian huomaavat olevansa kauhealla radalla.Tonylla ja Brucella on paljon ongelmia.





	1. Pakotettuna

Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Thor sekä Steve Rogers astuvat sisään tuohon suureen taloon, josta heidän pitäisi löytää heidän uusi nimetön vihollisensa. Heti viimeisen astuttua sisään ovi pamahti kiinni ja tungelma muuttui heti vähän.

"Tuota", Bruce Banner aloitti puhumaan, mutta ääni keskeytti sen. "Selviätte tehtävästä pareittain, mikäli haluanette löytää minut todella", kirkas naisääni puhui ja jatkoi: "Jokainen pari valitsee yhden oven ja astuu sisään. Näette varmaan tuon pommin oikealla puolellanne oven yläpuolella, joka on lasin kehystämä. Teillä ei ole mahdollisuuksiakaan saada sitä ja se räjähtää, jollette ole minuutin päästä kaikki sisällä huoneissa."

Alkoi kuulua laskemista kuudestakymmenestä alaspäin. "Mennään vain pareihin nopeasti... minä menen Brucen kanssa. Nat ja Clint menkää te... ja Thor sekä Kapu. Ok?" Tony alkoi nopeasti puhumaan, sillä hänen luonteeseensa kuului ottaa johto tälläisissä tilanteissa, vaikka niin se kuului myös parin muunkin luonteeseen. Jos tilanne ei olisi ollut tämä muut olisivat sanoneet luultavasti vastaan.

Kaikki vain nyökkäilivät ja siirtyivät parinsa luokse. Bruce katsoi epävarmasti Tonya. Hän tiesi, että jos fyysistä kuntoa tarvittaisiin hän olisi kaikista huonoimmassa kunnossa, vaikkakin olikin suhteellisen hyvässä kunnossa muuten.

Natashan kasvoilta ei taas epävarmuuspaistanut, kun hän asteli Clintin kanssa keskimmäisen oven eteen. Hän aina valitsi keskimmäinen vaikkei tiennytkään, että miksi teki niin. Clint oli kanssa hänen perässään.

Thor ja Steve olivat molemmat siirtyneet oikean oven eteen ja katsoivat sitä sanaakaan sanomatta. Kumpikaan heistä ei ollut niin sanotusti peloissaan, mutta järkevällä tavalla pelkäsivät sitä mikä olisi tapahtuvan pian. Thor avasi oven. "Mennään", hän sanoi ääni vahvana ja astui sisään Steve perässään.

Seuraavana Natasha ja Clint menivät sisälle ja laskennan siirtyessä kahteenkymmeneen Bruce avasi epäilevästi oven ja astui sisään huoneeseen. Ovi pamahti Tonyn takana kiinni. Ennen, kun hän ehti tarkastella huonetta hänen piti kysyä mielenkiinnosta yhtä asiaa Tonylta.

"Miksi valitsit yhtään ajattelematta minut pariksesi? Oliko se vain tuulesta temmattua vai onko siihen joku syy?" Tuo kysyi hiljaisella äänellä ja kääntyi poispäin katselemaan huonetta, joka olikin vain tyhjä käytävä.

"No en minähän saan sinut parhaiten rauhoiteltua tilanteen tullen vai mitä?" Tony vastasi Brucelle. Ai. Se oli Brucen ensimmäinen ajatus. Hän oli luullut jotain muuta syytä, tai ehkä toivonut.

Bruce ja Tony lähtivät kävelemään perätysten käytävän ohuuden takia. Käytävä ei ollut hirveän pitkä ennen, kuin he saapuivat ensimmäiselle ovelle. Tuon oven avattuaan Bruce katsoi sinne ja katsoi heti pois päin.

"Mitä?" Tony kysyi.

"Tämä tyyppi on joku pornofani", Bruce sanoi ja Tony joutui katsomaan ensin Brucen olkapään yli.

Tosiaankin. Huone oli leveä punaisella ja mustalla sisustettu ja sitä koristelivat erinäiköiset seksilelut ja -välineet. Ei. Kukaan ei voisi tehdä tätä Brucelle. Kuka saattoi edes tehdä sellaisen tilanteen Brucelle, että hänen pitäisi tehdä jotain mitä ei haluaisi tai jonkun kanssa kenen ei haluaisi.

"Ei meidän tarvitse tehdä mitään, mitä emme halua. Bruce", Tony sanoi heti rauhoittavalla äänellä. Hän ei puhunut tuolle noin edes sen takia, että hän saattaisi muuttua hetkenä minä hyvänsä vihreäksi rage hirviöksi. Se ei vaikuttanut tuon sanoihin.

Bruce vain vaikutti niin heikolta aina välillä. Hän kääntyi katsomaan alas Tonyn ohjatessa hänen lempeästi tuon huoneeseen. Tony ei antanut katseensa kiertää huoneessa. Hän oli nähnyt tarpeeksi jo siitä.

Bruce taas katsoi silmät suurina sitä kaikkea. Silmät järkytyksestä suurina. Sitten hänelle tuli ajatus päähänsä, mitä ei olisi halunnut ajatella. Pitäisikö muiden tehdä kaikki samat tehtävät.

"Ensimmäisen tehtävän kuuluisi olla helppo, mutta en ole varma haluanko niin. Noh harmi, etten voi enää valita muutakaan. Toisen teistä pitää ottaa omat vaatteensa boxereita lukuun ottamatta kokonaan pois. Sitten voitte suorittaa suudelman suulle. Helppoa vai mitä?" Kirkas naisääni sanoi.

"Mitä jos... me kieltäydymme tekemästä?" Tony kysyi uhmakkaasti.

"Ette pääse huoneesta pois millään keinolla. Ovet eivät avaudu muuta kuin ohjauskeskuksesta. Täältä ei löydy mitään millä pääsisitte pois. Leluissa on joissain sähkötekniikkaa, mutta mikään ei käy. Olisi surullista kertoa ystävillenne, ettette selviytyneet edes ensimmäisestä tehtävästä."

Brucen ilme ahdistui selvästi vielä enemmän. He eivät pääsisi pois suorittamatta tehtäviä. Tony kiirehti sanomaan rauhoittavalla äänellä hänelle, että he kyllä löytäisivät tien ulos, mutta Bruce ei uskonut siihen.

Tony alkoi kiertelemään huonetta etsien pakomahdollisuuksia mietteliään näköisenä. Noin vartin kuluttua Bruce oli päättänyt, että ainakin yrittäisi pystyä tekemään kaikki tehtävät. "Kuule..." Bruce aloitti, mutta Tony kääntyi nopeasti häneen päin viestien ilmeellään yhtä sanaa. Ei.

"Me voimme kyllä tehdä kaikki tehtävät. Ei se haittaa. Kunhan vain saisimme vihollisen kiinni." Bruce lopetti puhumisen.

Tony kiiruhti nopeasti Brucen luokse ja laski kätensä tuon olkapäälle. "Me emme tee mitään, mitä et halua. En halua, että sinun pitäisi kokea jotain tälläistä", Tony heilautti kättään: "Ilman, että todella tahdot sitä. En halua, että pidät sitä jonain pakkona työn eteen. Se ei tule tapahtumaan."

Bruce pudisti tuon käden pois hänen olkapäältään. Hän ei ymmärtänyt Tonyn sanoja. Viittaisiko hän, että hän voisi tehdä niin työn puolesta, kunhan se ei häiritsisi Brucea. Tai koittiko Tony saada Brucen luopumaan ajatuksesta, koska ei itse halunnut. Niin sen täytyi olla. Kukaan ei halua tehdä mitään tälläistä mikä voisi tapahtua. Edes suudella häntä. Ei missään tapauksessa. Tai ehkä... ei miten hän tuli edes ajatelleeksi sitä, se se ei ainakaan ollut.

Bruce alkoi avaamaan kauluspaitaansa auki välittämättä vastalauseesta, jonka Tony esitti. Kun Tony tajusi, että Brucelle se olisi okei, kun he kerran selviytyisivät niin. "Älä." Stark kuitenkin sanoi ja heitti oman paitansa lattialle ja riisui farkut ja sukat samaten nopeasti ennen, kuin Bruce olisi edes ehtinyt avata paitaansa.

Bannerin katse siirtyi vahingossa Tonyn vatsalihaksiin, kun hänen piti katsoa tuota esinettä keskellä hänen vatsaansa. "Kuule meidän ei edelleenkään tarvitse tehdä mitään mitä et halua", Tony vakuutteli Brucelle. Bruce pudisteli vain päätään.

Tony astui pari askelta lähemmäs ja suuteli nopeasti Brucea. Se oli nopeaa, mutta Tonyn mielen valtasivat Brucen täyteläiset huulet. Ei! Hän ei voisi keskittyä siihen.

Heti heidän huultensa irrottua toisistaan ovi aukesi. Tony nappasi lattialta vaatteensa ja asteli seuraavaa huonetta kohti. Mutta ääni sai hänet pysähtymään: "Täältä huoneesta ottakaa takaseiniltä olevista kahdesta laatikosta molemmista jotakin."

Tony ja Bruce kävelivät niiden luokse. Toisessa luki Tony ja toisessa Bruce. Miten tuo oli tiennyt, mitkä parit he olivat valinneet ja minkä huoneen ketäkin olisi ottanut.

"Valitaan ensin minun laatikosta", Tony sanoi siirtääkseen valinnan vaikeutta Brucen edestä. Laatikossa oli paljon erillaisia dildoja. Oikeastaan mitään muuta siellä ei ollutkaan. Tony kiersi katsellaan laatikon ja otti sitten yhden dildoista. Se oli keskikokoinen niinkuin kaikki muutkin. Sitten hän kääntyi katsomaan Brucea joka katsoi omaa laatikkoaan jo järkytyksestä silmät suurina. Tony itsekkin järkyttyi vielä enemmän, kun näki kyynelten taistelevan tuloaan.

Sitten Tony kääntyi katsomaan itsekkin tuohon laatikkoon. Hän oli toivonut ja luullut, että sen sisältö olisi sama, kuin toisen, mutta ei.

Se oli hirveä. Siellä oli ainoastaan käsirautoja sekä megakokoisia dildoja. Tonyn sisällä kiehui raivosta, kuinka joku pystyi tekemään Brucelle näin. Mitä tuo oli muka tehnyt. Ei mitään sen enempää, kuin Tonykaan. Tony katsoi laatikkoa järkytyksestä silmät tulvillaan ja kääntyi takaisin Bruceen päin vasta, kun tuo käänsi kädet silmilleen.

Kyyneleet olivat päässeet Brucen kasvoille ja tuo vain yritti pysyä niistä erossa. Tony heitti dildon pois kädestään ja kääntyi halaamaan Brucea tiukasti. "Ei mitään hätää."

Tony toisti saman vielä pari kertaa. Hänen raivonsa kihisi. Miksi hänelle oli annettu vain normaaleja dildoja, kun taas Brucelle megadildoja ja käsirautoja. Megadildo oli järkyttävän iso sellaisellekkin, jolle dildot olivat tuttuja ja kukaan ei voisi pakottaa Brucelle käsirautoja edes seksin ajaksi.

"Me emme käytä mitään noista. Emme tässä paikassa. Me keksimme jotain. Niinhän me aina." Tony sanoi ystävällisellä äänellä Brucelle ja silitti tuon selkää halatessaan. Hän oli sisältä vähän sekäisin.

Kumpi heidän pitäisi valita. Miksi tämän oli pakko olla tälläistä? Mitä pahaa Bruce oli muka tehnyt tämän paikan omistajalle.

Bruce oli sulkenut silmänsä ja koitti estää kyyneliä sen enempää tulemasta, koska se olisi noloa. Tai no nyt jo oli, mutta vielä nolompaa.

Ajattele Bruce. Ne ovat vain isoja dildoja ja käsirautoja. Ei mitään vaarallista. Bruce koitti jankata itselleen kerta toisensa jälkeen.

Viidentoista minuutin kuluttua kuului taas se sama naisääni. Tony alkoi salaperäisesti toivoa, ettei valintaa tarvitaisikkaan tehdä. Niin ei valitettavasti kuitenkaan käynyt.

"Banner ja Stark. Ymmärtänette varmaan, että ette pääse tästä viivyttelemällä ja tiedoksenne... kaikki muut katselevat valvontakamerakuvana sinne, mutta ääniä he eivät kuule."

Bruce käänsi vaistomaisesti katseensa lattiaan, kun ymmärsi, että muut tiesivät mitä heidän kahden luona tapahtui nytkin. He kaikki tiesivät nyt kuinka heikko hän oli.

"Brucey. He näkevät meidät, mutta tietävät olla arvostelematta. He tuntevat sinut", Tony sanoi rauhoittavalla äänensävyllä.

Sitten näki, että hän sai idean. Hän otti käteensä yhdet käsiraudat ja Bruce astui vaistomaisesti askeleen taakseppäin, kunnes tajusi ettei voinut tehdä niin. Tämä ei onnistuisi. Hänen pitäisi koittaa ainakin auttaa Tony pois täältä elossa. Hän ansaitsi sen.

Niiden ajatusten saattelemana Bruce astui aaskeleen eteenpäin ja oli astumassa toisenkin, mutta Tony keskeytti hänet puhumalla.

"Bruce ei. Minä sain idean. Sinun ei tarvitse tehdä mitään mitä, et halua."

"Mutta minä voin kyllä, että pääsemme täältä pois emmekä kuole tänne."

"Bruce. Ei", Tony sanoi vielä rauhallisena. Miksi Tony käyttäytyi tuolla tavalla. Yleensä hän ei ollut lainkaan tuollainen, vaan ihan erillainen. Enemmän itsekäs tai jotain.

"Mutta-"

"Bruce. SINÄ ET TEE MITÄÄN MITÄ ET HALUA TODELLA ILMAN SELVIYTYMISPAKKOA KENENKÄÄN KANSSA KENEN ET HALUA", Tonyn ääni oli pelottava ja varmisti, että hän sai tahtonsa läpi.

Bruce ei enää viitsinyt väittää vastaan vaan jäi katselemaan Tonya, joka oli polvistunut puulaatikon eteen, johon oli kaiverrettu teksti Bruce.

Tony avasi käsiraudan ja työnsi terävimman osan osittain puun sisään B-kirjaimen kohdalta. Bruce ei vielä tajunnut mitä hän teki, kun hän koitti selvästi voiman kanssa vetää nimen yli ja onnistuikin siinä.

"Mitä sinä teet?" Hän kysyi.

"Näet pian", vastasi boxereillaan oleva mies ja kääntyi lähemmmäs laatikkoa niin, että esti kamera näkymäm ja samalla myös Brucen näkymän ja alkoi tehdä jotakin.

Hetken kuluttua hän poistui siitä ja heitti käsiraudan takaisin laatikkoon.

"Ei onnistu", Bruce sanoi heti, kun hänen aivonsa älysivät tekstin minkä Tony oli siihen laittanut. "Sinä et aijo ottaa sitä itsellesi jos niillä pitää tehdä jotakin."

Tony kääntyi häneen päin. "Kylläpäs. Kuule sinä, et ole harrastanut seksiä ehkä kymmeneen vuoteen ja kukaan ei voi pakottaa sinua käsirautoihin. Ei voi."

Brucen aivot olivat ihan ihmeissään. Mitä tuo mies oikein ajatteli. Luuliko hän tosissaan, että antaisi ottaa Brucen osuudenkin vai? Ei tule onnistumaan. Ei kuuna päivänä. Ei ikinä.

Bruce ei enää saanut sanaa suustaan. Hän oli ihan ihmeissään, kun ääni alkoi puhua. "Tuota en ollutkaan kieltänyt. Pitää olla tarkempi. No oma päätöksesi."

Tony nappasi dildon siitä laatikosta johon oli juuri kaivertanut oman nimensä ja sitten myös sen jonkaa oli paiskannut lattialle vähän aikaa sitten. "No niin nyt pääsemme eteenpäin", Tony totesi äänensävyllä, jota Bruce ei tunnistanut.

Bruce astui seuraavaan huoneeseen, joka oli vain täynnä peilejä. Seinät oli suuria peilejä. Ja lattia sekä katto. Kaikialta astuessaan huoneeseen hän saattoi nähdä itsensä ja Howard Starkin pojan.

Ääni aloitti heti puhumisen: "Tämän huoneen jälkeen on ensimmäinen pääte. Täällä teidän pitää vain riisuutua kokonaan ja sitten suudella pitkään ja hartaasti samalla, kun makaatte. Kielisuudelma siis tietenkin", ääni sanoi.

"Näkevätköhän he edelleen meidät?" Tony sanoi ja katseli samalla Brucea. Hän tiesi, että tämän koko jutun läpipääsemisestä tulisi Brucelle vaikeaa, mutta niin myös Tonylle, vaikkakin aikalailla eri tavalla.

"Kuule meidän ei tarvitse tehdä mitään", Tony vakuutteli heti äskeisten sanojen perään, ettei vaikuttaisi millään tavalla Brucen mielestä väärältä.

"Emme selviä ilman", Bruce totesi avatessaan paitaansa.

"Oletko silti ihan varma? Muut", hän selitti hiljaa, vaikka tiesi etteivät he voisikaan kuulla heidän puhettaan.

"Kuule tämän ollessa ohitse voin lähteä, vaikka kymmenen vuoden lomalle, kunnes kaikki unohtaisivat", Bruce sanoi vaikka tiesi, etteivät muut kylläkään unohtaisi.

"He eivät unohtaisi", Tony totesi, vaikka hänen ei olisi ehkä kannattanut, mutta Bruce vain ohitti asian nopeasti.

Hän avasi paitansa loppuun asti ja irrotti sen päältään ja laski lattialle. Sitten hän otti kengät sukat ja housut.

Sitten he seisoivat siinä katsellen toistensa kasvoja Tony varoen, ettei kääntäisi katsettaan yhtään alaspäin, koska Bruce saattaisi nähdä sen hyvin hmm omituisena.

Sitten Tony alkoi ottamaan boxereitaan pois katsoessaan samalla Brucen reaktioita ja hän todella hämmästyi, kun Bruce otti nopeasti omansa pois jaloistaan.

Tony käski itseään olla katsomatta tuon kalua, vaikka tunsi sen itselleen hankalaksi. Hän otti omansa viimein kokonaan pois. Hän katsoi Brucea epäilevällä ilmeellä, mutta ainoa mitä hän epäili oli hänen oma reaktionsa sekä myös oliko Bruce ihan varma tästä. Ja hänen omalla reaktiollaan Tony tarkoitti hänen kehonsa reaktiota.

Bruce ei aloittanut puhumalla vaan asiasta, vaikka oli itsekkin niin luullut vaan antoi Tonyn aloittaa liikkeen.

Tony lähestyi häntä varovasti ja laittoi ensiksi vain kätensä tuon kasvoille saadakseen selväksi tuon reaktion asiaan. Bruce vähän hätkähti, mutta korjasi itsensä sitten heti ennen, kuin Tony perääntyisi ja sanoi ettei tekisi sitä.

Tony siirtyi lähemmäs ja halaukseen tuon kanssa. Niin olisi aluksi parempi. Hänen mielessään kävi, että mitä kaikkea hän nytkin teki työnsä vuoksi. Hän muisti, että suudelman piti tapahtua makuultaan ja siksi Tony alkoi laskeutua hiljalleen vetäen Brucen mukaansa alas.

Hän antoi Brucen päättää halusiko olla Tonyn päällä vai alla. Bruce laskeutui makaamaan lattialle ilmoittaakseen selvästi, että halusi olla alla.

Tonyn noustessa hieman Brucen päälle hän piti painoaan niin, että hänen rintansa oli tuon rintaa vasten vain kevyesti. Brucen hengitys tiheni vähän selvästi jännityksestä ja ahdistuksesta.

Tony ei halunnut, että Brucea ahdistaisi, joten hän millisekuntin ajan harkitsisi pois vetäytymistä ja kieltäytymistä, ettei Brucen tarvitsisi saada traumoja suutelemisesta tai Tonysta.

Tony laski huulensa ja sen mukana lisää painoaan Brucen päälle. Hänen kalunsa painui vasten Brucen jalkaa ja Tony avasi hieman suutaan. Kielisuudelmastahan siinä puhuttiin.

Bruce vastasi liikkeeseen ja Tony suudelman muuttuessa kielisuudelmaksi Tony koitti ajatella kaikkea ällöttävää, mitä vaan maailmasta keksi kehonsa rauhoittamiseksi.

Noin kahden minuutin päästä he kuulivat kirkkaannaisäänen taas puhuvan ja he irtautuivat toisistaan hengittäen molemmat syvään.

Brucen mielessä pyöri vain kauhistuttava ajatus tästä paikasta ja se mitä hänen luultavasti pitäisi tehdä tämän jatkuessa. Hän oli sivuuttanut kaikki ajatukset äsköisestä.

Tony taas ajatteli ainoastaan äskeistä, vaikka koitti peittää ajatuksensa. Hän oli onnistunut estämään liiallisen kehon reaktioinnin ajattelemalla Iron Man nimistä kappaletta.

Tony nosti boxerinsa ja Bruce omat vaatteensa ja he näkivät seuraavan huoneen omistavan kaksi tv-näyttöä sekä sänky, joka oli hyvin ahdas.

"Tämä huone on niin sanottu lepohuone. Eli nukkukaa nyt yön yli lusikka asennossa ja huomenna jatkamme", ääni sanoi heidän päästessään huoneeseen.

Tony istui sängylle ja Bruce jäi katselemaan ympärilleen. "Bruce", tuo sanoi rauhoittavasti.

"Tiedäthän, että kukaan täällä ei ajattele, että pitäisimme toisistamme. Seksuaalisesti siis", Tony sanoi rauhoittavasti, koska epäili, että se saattoi olla asia, joka ahdisti Brucea. Tai sitten ei olisi. Hän vain arvasi.

"Ei se minua haittaisi", Bruce sanoi ja hänen kasvoillaan näkyi ehkä millisekuntin ajan jopa hymy. Ei Tony varmasti vain kuvitteli sen. "Vaan tämä paikka on vain ahdistava."

"No me pääsemme kyllä pois."

"Oletko varma?"

"Kyllä. Minä kyllä keksin keinon, jos emme rataa pystyisi suorittamaan."

"Miten pystyt siihen?"

"Mihin?" Tony kysyi.

"Olet aina varma kaikesta."

"Olen opetellut siihen."

Bruce käveli Tonyn luokse sängylle. Häntä ahdisti todella paljon ja hän pelkäsi, että ei saisi unta.

"Kumpana haluat olla?" Tony kysyi.

"Häh?"

"Siis isompana vai pienempänä lusikkana?" Tony selvensi kysymystään.

"Pienempi", Bruce sanoi ja käänsi katseensa nopeasti pois, koska tunsi punastuvansa.

Hän tunsi Tonyn käden selässään ja sitten Tony ilmeisesti laskeutui peiton alle ja niin teki myös Bruce.

He asettuivat lusikaksi ja Tonyn keho tuntui niin lämpimältä häntä vasten. Hetken päästä hän kuuli jo Tonyn nukkuvan. No onneksi edes toinen heistä sai unta.

Lopulta Brucekin nukahti.

×××

Herättyään Bruce tunsi olonsi oudoksi. Hän oli vasta nyt huomannut nälän ja muut tunteet. Sitten hän huomasi kammotuksen, sillä joku oli käynyt huoneessa yön jälkeen, sillä huoneessa oli aamupalaa.

"Huomenta. Olisin sanonut, että nukuit sikeästi, mutta taisit herätä, kun minä nousin vai?" Miten ihmeessä Tony vaikutti jotenkin rennolta ja vitsikkäältä. Tony söi leipää ja toi toisen leivän sänkyyn ja ojensi sen Brucelle.

Tony itse söi leivän nopeasti loppuun ja hänen piti odottaa, jonkin aikaa, kun Bruce söi. "Muuten tossa oli lappu, jossa luki, että syötyämme siirrymme seuraavaan huoneeseen ja, että käytävän varrella on vessat", Tony totesi. Hän oli rytistänyt paperin ja repinyt palasiksi.

Tonyä järkytti muu viestin sisältö, mutta hän ei halunnut paljastaa sitä vielä Brucelle. Hän oli vain tehnyt kyllä vastauksen ohjeen mukaisesti.

Bruce nousi ylös sängystä nopesti nyökäten tuon sanoihin. Hän avasi seuraavan huoneen oven ja se oli käytävä, jonka varrella oli kaksi vessaa. Bruce meni itse toiseen ja Tony toiseen.

×××

Seuraavaan huoneeseen saavuttuaan Bruce järkyttyi totaalisesti. Huone oli muuten karu ja kylmä, mutta siellä oli yksi valokeila ja sen alla jonkunlainen kone, kuin. Se oli musta ja siinä oli pinkkijätti dildo. Sen idea oli ilmeisesti se, että käyttäjä menisi makaamaan mahalleen mustalle pehmeälle alustalle ja laskisi pään hierontapedinreikään, joka oli sitä varten suunniteltu ilmeisesti. Hän voisi halutessaan puristaa kätensä tuohon kiinnitettyyn rautatankoon, joka oli sitä varten Brucen ymmärryksen mukaan. Sitten sitä ennen, koska kone ilmeisesti toimi sähköllä uhrin pitäisi laittaa jalkansa naruihin ja kiristää ne. Sitten painaa nappia ja kone aloittaisi.

Pinkki dildokaan ei näyttänyt normaalilta. Ehkä siinä oli jotain muutakin efektejä. Toivottavasti Bruce ei saisi ikinäkään tietää. Ennen, kuin Bruce ehti astua askeltakaan huoneeseen sisälle Tony oli jo katse sumeana mennyt koneen luokse. Ja istunut sen makuuosan päälle.

"Mitä ihmettä sinä teet?" Bruce huudahti ja asteli huoneeseen ja koneen luokse, mutta pysähtyi sitten. Hän ihmetteli Tonyn reaktioita. Miten tuo voisi nyt jo tietää mitä kuuluu tehdä tai ei, ellei... ei ei hän niin ajattelisi, mutta periaatteessa Tonyn tuntien olisi mahdollista, että hän haluaisi, mutta ei se voinut olla mahdollista, koska eilen tuo t

uo tuntui välittävän sen verran paljon kuitenkin myös Brucesta. Ehkä liiankin paljon. Ei se kuitenkaan voinut olla niin, mutta miten se sitten oli. No se selvisi Tonyn vastauksessa.

"Siinä lapussa oli myös tietoa tästä. Kaksi pakotettua orgasmia niin pääsee seuraavaan huoneeseen. Niin siinä luki. Siinä luki myös, että saamme itse päättä miten ne jaamme", Tony valaisi asiaa enemmän Brucelle. Brucen aivot eivät meinanneet tajuta asiaa edelleenkään.

Sitten Bruce tajusi ja asteli Tonyn luokse. "Niin jos siinä kerran sanottiin, että voimme itse päättää ne niin miksi luulet, että jakaisimme ne ei tasapuolisesti", Brucea kauhistutti jo ajatuskin ja sanat, jotka hän päästi suustaan. "Niin miksi sinä ottaisit kaksi ja minä nolla?" Bruce kysyi kauhistuneena ajatuksesta, mutta hän halusi silti tasapuolisen pelin, eikä että Tony tekisi kaiken hänen puolestaan, koska Bruce tuntisi suurta syyllisyyden tunnetta jos niin kävisi.

Tonyn ilme muuttui, jotenkin vakavemmaksi ja synkemmäksi, mutta Bruce ei tajunnut, että miksi ihmeessä Tony näytti nyt niin vakavalta. Jotenkin huomattavasti vakavemmalta, kuin aikaisemmin, vaikka mitään erityisen synkkää, kuten kuolemaa ei ollut tiedossa. "Luuletko sinä todella", Tony kuulosti jotenkin tiukalta, mutta surulliselta puhuessaan. "Että minä päästäisin sinut tähän. Eilisen jälkeen. Sen jälkeen mitä luulet minusta", Tony lopetti lauseen.

"Mitä sinä-", Bruce kysyi ihmeissään, mutta Tony keskeytti hänet ennen, kun hän ehti kysya loppuun asti.

Sitten Tony aloitti puhumaan: "Puhuit eilen unissasi. Tiesitkö sitä?" Tony kysyi ja Bruce mietti kauhuissaan, että mitä oli pahinta, mitä hän oli sanonut. Että haluaisi tappaa Tonyn? Ei eihän niin voisi sanoa, kun ei hän hän niin ajatellut. Ei ikinä.

"Tony ei. Tony älä tee sitä. Tony en minä halua. Tony ei. Tony. Älä. Ole kiltti. Tony ole kiltti. Älä tunge sitä minuun. En halua. Ole kiltti. Tony älä tunge sitä. Tonyyy. Loppua kohden sinä kiljuit nimeäni ja sanoja ei ja älä", Tony käänsi katseensa murtuneena alas ja hänen silmäkulmassaan näkyi... kyynel. Bruce oli paniikissa.

Miten hän oli saattanut tehdä niin Tonylle? Miten hän voi? Ei hän ollut ajatellut niin. Ei hän luule niin. Hän ei voisi kuvitellakaan, että Tony koittaisi raiskata hänet. Ei! Ei missään nimessä. Ei ikinä.

"Tony! Ei! En minä! Minä! Tony en! Että sinä tekisit niin! Ei ikinä! En ajattele niin! En pystyisi! Tony ei! Se ei ole! Minä en... Tony. Tony ei", Bruce huusi paniikissa. Miten hän oli saattanut tehdä niin Tonylle?

Bruce juoksi suurinpiirtein Tonyn luokse. "Minä en ikinä IKINÄ ajattelisi, että sinä voisit raiskata minut", sanan sanominenkin sattui niin Bruceen kuin Tonyynkin. Brucea sattui se, että hän oli todella huutanut sitä unissaan, joka johti tietysti siihen, että hän mukamas oikeasti ajattelisi niin, mutta ei ikinä. Bruce on hänen paras ystävänsä. "Ymmärräthän sen?" Tuo kysyi huolissaan ja liikahti Tonya kohden. Nyt hän oli mokannut pahemman kerran.

Tony nosti päänsä ylös. Kyynel oli poissa. Hän näytti siltä, että voisi tappaa itsensä sekunttina minä hyvänsä. Tonya taas sattui se, miten Bruce selvästikkin ajatteli hänestä. Millaisen vaikutuksen hän oli saanut tuohon toiseen mieheen, että hän saattaisi raiskata tuon. Hän oli ollut playboy ja sitä hän ei kieltäisi, mutta hän ei ikinä raiskaisi ketään, varsinkaan Brucea, eikä hän enää kiville kariutuneen suhteen jälkeen harrastanut seksiä kenenkään kanssa tai edes koskettanut itseään. Ja siitä oli jo melkein vuosi aikaa. Mutta sitten rakkauden ja seksin liekki oli syttynyt uudelleen.

"Minä en ikinä IKINÄ", Tony aloitti lauseen hiljaisella äänensävyllä ja samalla tyylillä, kun Bruce oli äsken puhunut: "pystyisi tekemään mitään niin kamalaa sinulle, tai kenellekkään muullekkaan", Tony jatkoi hiljaa. Viimeiset sanat olivat enemmänkin kuiskaus. Tonyä satutti liikaa sanoa edes se sana. Ajatella sitä. Brucen alitajunta oli selvästi sitä mieltä hänestä. Että Tony oli uhka, se joka voisi raiskata hänet. Montakohan kertaa viimeyötä ennen Bruce oli nähnyt unta siitä tilanteesta. "Minä en ikinä", tauko, jonka aikana Tony nielaisi valmistuen sanomaan sen sanan: "raiskaisi sinua. Ikinä", Tony jatkoi ja katsoi Brucea suoraan silmiin. "Ikinä."

Bruce todella uskoi Tonyä. Ei hän ikinä ollut epäillytkään sitä. Miksi hän oli mennyt huutamaan jotain sellaista? Ihan sama oliko se tiedoton tila vai eikö. Oli vaikeaa sanoa kumpaa asia sattui enemmän. Luultavasti Tonya. Mutta sen Bruce voisi varmuudella sanoa, että tämä oli hänen mokauksensa syy. Tony taas väittäisi toisin, kun hänen mielestään hän oli saanut itsestään sellaisen kuvan Brucelle.

"En ajattelekkaan niin. Todella. En ole ikinä ajatellut, että tekisit jotain sellaista. Kai uskot minua?" Bruce sanoi edelleen vähän paniikissa. Hän ei halunnut, että Tony ajattelisi niin, että hän syyttäisi itseään, niinkuin tällä hetkellä mielessään teki.

Hänen ajatuksensa olivat nimittäin nyt luokkaa: Mitä vittua mä oon mennyt tekemään? Miten mä hyvitän tän Brucelle? Miks mä oon niin vitun paska? Miksi? Miksi?

"Mutta", Tony aloitti puhumaan. "Miksi sitten olisit sanonut niin jos et ajattele niin? Siis sanonut unissasi", Tony ei pystynyt uskomaan, että hän ei olisi tehnyt sellaista kuvaa Brucelle, kun todisteet olivat niin selkeät ja oikeastaan myös Brucen suusta.

"Minä luulen, että se johtuu siitä, että aivoni ovat kaksi asiaa, jota olen eilen ajatellut eniten niin yhteen", Brucen sanat paljastivat vähän enemmän, kun oli tarkotus. "Siis tietenkin, kun olet täällä minun pari ja niin. Ja-", Bruce oli keksimässä selitystä raiskaus-ajatuksilleen, kun Tony keskeytti hänet.

"Mutta olet silti ajatellut raiskaamista. Tämä on sinua kohtaan raiskaus. Et voi kieltää sitä. Koska et halua sitä ja minä, en halua, että joudut tekemään jotain mitä et halua. Ja minusta todella tuntuu, että panostin sinua siihen... suudelmaan", Tony tarkoitti tietenkin kielisuudelmaa, koska se oli tapahtunut alasti, koska Tonyn kieli oli Brucen suussa ja koska hän makasi Bruceyn päällä lattialla.

"Et sinä painostanut minua mihinkaan. Itse halusin tehdä sen, että pääsisimme eteenpäin ja se toimi selvästikin, koska me pääsimme. Mutta et painostanut minua mihinkään. Älä syytä itseäsi", Bruce sanoi. Ensimmäistä hän ei kyllä pystyisi kieltämään tämä oli häntä kohtaan raiskaus.

Molemmilta oli unohtunut kokonaan se, että he olivat alasti. Se ei ollut vaikuttava tekiä. Mistään suunnasta. "Minä uskon sinua. Mutta se ei kiellä sitä, että tämä on raiskaus sinulle jos joutuisit tekemään tämän", Tony sanoi ja nosti jalkansa tasolle dildo puolelle, missä oli myös jalkojen ympärille kiristettävät narut. Tony jäi katsomaan sitä.

"Entä se, että se on raiskaus myös sinua kohtaan. Et sinäkään halua sitä", Bruce koitti saada Tonyn luopumaan koko ideasta, että hän kokisi molemmat orgasmit. Olisi outoa ajatella, että he puhuvat tästä. Luulisi, että orgasmi on hyvä asia, sellainen, joka tuntuu hyvältä, mutta tämä on jotain muuta.

"Minä teen sen mieluummin, kun koen tuskaa siitä, että sinä joutuisit tekemään sen. Ne ovat vaihtoehdot. Ja valitsin, että otan mieluummin itse sen mahdollisen kivun", Tony totesi ja ujutti toisen jalkansa ensimmäiseen naruihin ja kiristi sen kunnolla. Sitten hän laittoi vielä toisen jalan ja kiristi narut.

"Minä en taida pystyä vaikuttamaan siihen?" Bruce kysyi alistuneena. Hän oli kuitenkin ihan tyytyväinen siihen, ettei hänen itse pitäisi asettua tuohon tilanteeseen. Hän ei tiedä nimittäin miten Hulk siihen reagoisisi.

"Et todellakaan. Mene vain kauemmas ja ajattele jotain muuta, kuin minua", Tony totesi ja Bruce siirtyi pois tuon luota kauemmas ja koitti ajatella jotakin muuta.

Tony painoi nappia ja vaihtoi vivusta kaksi orgasmia, koska niinhän se oli. Vai mitä? Häntä pelotti kaikkeista eniten se, että kone loisi hänelle niin vahvan tunteen, ettei hän pystyisi pysymään hiljaa. Että Bruce kuulisi sen. Että hän saisi siitä traumat. Hänestä. Hänestä raiskaamassa itsensä koneen avulla, koska sitähän Tony juuri nyt oli tekemässä.

Tony siirtyi makaamaan, kun kone alkoi hyristä hiljalleen. Hän otti käsillään kiinni rautatangoista ja laittoi päänsä reikään, joka oli tehty sitä varten. Hän teki kaikkensa pitämään hengityksensä tasaisena. Kone alkoi liikkua. Se irroitti Tonyn jalat toisistaan ja piti niitä ilmassa narujen voiman avulla. Se levitti Tonyn jalat äärimmilleen.

"Tony. Oletko ihan varma?" Bruce kysyi vielä, kun näki, että Tonyn jalat olivat enemmän auki, kuin mikä voisi tuntua tuosta mukavalta ja kuinka tiukasti tuo puristi rautatankoja käsillään. Tonyn kasvoja hän ei nähnyt, mutta kuuli tuon tasaisen hengityksen, mutta ei samalla tavalla tasaisen kuin normaali hengitys vaan enemmänkin sellainen, että hän pakottaa itsensä hengittämään tasaisesti.

Kone pysähtyi ja jätti tuon siihen asentoon. "Olen", Tony sanoi koittaen kuulostaa itsevarmalta ja normaalilta, mutta Bruce huomasi pelon sen läpi. "Ajattele jotain muuta äläkä katso. Ole kiltti", Tony huokaisi vielä hiljaa. Dildo alkoi liikkua hänen reikäänsä kohden.

Tony ajatteli, että oli ollut pahemmissakin tilanteissa, kuin tässä. Hän koitti myös tukahduttaa pelon, mutta ajatussilti tuli hänen mieleensä. Jos hän ei kiihottuisi tai saisi orgasmia niin miten sitten tapahtuisi.

Dildo osui hieman Tonyn reikään ja Tony puri huultaan, kun se alkoi liukua sisään. Se oli hyvin kookas ja Tony ei tuntenut kiihottumista vielä laisinkaan, ainoastaan kipua, kun se venytti Tonyn reikää äärimmilleen liukuessa sisään. Tony alkoi hengittämään raskaammin ja puristi metallitangoista kiinni.

Bruce koitti olla katsomatta tai ajattelematta Tonya, koska häntä hirvitti ihan liian paljon. Ja kyyneleet tekivät tuloaan. Vaikkei hänen edes pitäisi tehdä mitään. Lopulta hän pakottautui katsomaan Tonya. Kyyneleet tulivat. Tuo oli pahemmassa tilassa, kun Bruce olisi ikinä pystynyt edes kuvittelemaankaan. Ja pahinta oli, että Tony katsoi suoraan häntä. Vaikka dildo oli kokonaan hänen sisällään pysähtyneenä ja hän ei ollut saavuttanut erektiotilaa ja sen oli pakko sattua, mutta hän katsoi silti suoraan Brucea.

"Bruce", tuo koitti pitää äänensä normaalina, mutta siitä kuului pakokauhua läpi ja myös kipu, minkä hän tunsi kuului siitä läpi. "Älä itke. Olet kunnossa. Sinulle ei käy huonosti", Tonyn äänensävy pysyi samana, vaikkakin ääni murtui loppua kohden. Hän taisteli inisemästä Brucen puolesta, vain ja ainoastaan Brucen.

Tästä näki kuinka pelkuri Bruce omasta mielestään oli. Toisen pitää lohduttaa häntä megadildo anaalissaan, vaikka hänellä on oikeastaan kaikki ihan hyvin.

"Niin, mutta sinulla ei ole", Bruce sanoi ja pakottautui kävelemään Tonyn luokse. Hänen jalkansa tuntuivat raskaammilta, kuin koskaan ennen, koska hän ei halua lähetä tuota konetta, mutta silti Bruce on siellä. Hän pysähtyi Tonyn eteen.

Tony koitti viittoa kasvoillaan Brucea pois hänen luotaan, sitten tuo alkoi tärisemään. "Mitä se tekee?" Bruce kysyi kauhuissaan, koska Tony todella tärisi, mutta sitten hän huomasi Tonyn erektion ja koitti ajatella positiivisesti. Se ei ilmeisesti voinut sattua ihan hirveästi, koska Tony oli kiihottunut. Sitten hän lopetti tärisemisen ja aloitti huohottamisen. "Se lähettää värinä aaltoja, kuin ympäri kehoani ja varsinkin kalussani", Tony aloitti ja silloin dildo ilmeisesti aloitti uudelleen.

"Anteeksi. Anteeksi. Anteeksi. Anteeksi. Anteeksi. Anteeksi", Tony sanoi äänensävy, kuin tuskaisena. Brucen oli pakko miettiä, että miksi ihmeessä tuo pyyteli anteeksi. Eikö Brucen kuuluisi olla se joka pyytää anteeksi? Ei hänen ainakaan. Hänhän oli oikeastaan uhrautunut.

"Ssh. Ei sinun tarvitse pyytää mitään anteeksi. Et ole tehnyt mitään", Bruce rauhoitteli häntä. "Anna kehosi reagoida, niinkuin on normaalia", Bruce koitti saada äänensä tasaantumaan Tonyn takia. Nyt tuo oli etusijalla. Sitten Bruce laski kätensä tuon kasvoille, jotka katsoivat häntä. Samalla hetkellä Tony tuli ilmiselvästi ja hän inisi todella kovaa.

Bruceen iski taas paniikki. Tony oli kyllä tullut jo ensimmäisen kerran, mutta dildo sattui ilmeisesti todella paljon ainakin hänen reaktiostaan päätellen. Ja Tonyn pitäisi kestää vielä toinen, joka olisi mahdollisesti pahempi. Ja ainoastaan sen takia, että Bruce ei siihen kykenisi.

Tony hengitti todella raskaasti koittaen rauhoittua ja keskittyä johonkin ihan toiseen. Vaikkapa jalkapalloon, mutta dildo aloitti värinä aallot uudelleen ja Tony alkoi täristä vielä enemmän, kuin ensimmäisellä kerralla. Oli suorastaan ihme, että hän oli pystynyt olemaan ääntelemättä ennen orgasmia. Ja ainoa, mikä piti häntä nyt oli ajatus siitä, että Bruce saattaisi saada oikeasti traumat Tonysta ja koko seksistä. Tämän takia hän ei ehkä ikinä harrastaisi seksiä.

Sitten kone vaikutti, kuin painavan enemmän tehoa, koska värinä tuntui huomattavasti voimakkaammin. Tony puristi niin kovaa, kuin pystyi ja hänen uudelleen kovettunut kalunsa saattaisi laueta jo parin sekunnin kuluttua. Brucen kasvoilla oli näkyneet kyyneleet. Oliko Tony todella tehnyt niin pahasti Brucelle? Eihän tuo kuitenkaan kovin usein itke. Ja tämä paikka sai hänet itkemään eilen ja Tony juuri nyt.

Tony sinä olet maailman huonoin ihminen. Sinä ansaitsisit kuolla, nämä olivat Tonyn omat ajatukset. Värinän noustua korkeammalle tasolle Tony ei pystynyt olemaan inisemättä kaikista yrityksistään huolimatta. Hän ei vain pystynyt. Bruce, joka oli siirtynyt hetkellisesti pois hänen viereltään käveli takaisin siihen. Kyyneleet näkyivät edelleen tuon kasvoilla ja myös kauhistunut ilme. Ja Tonyn mielestä hän oli tehnyt tuon kaiken hänelle. Voi kumpa hän nyt pääsisi halaamaan Brucea.

Hänen pitäisi vain laueta kerta. Eikö niin? Sen ei pitäisi olla vaikeaa. Uuden värinä aallon alkaessa Tony laukesi hyvin nopeasti, nopeammin, kuin oli ollut tarkoitus. Tony alkoi melkein huutaa hetkellisesti, mutta sai sen nopeasti lopetettua. Hän jäi inisemään paikoilleen noin minuutiksi, kunnes dildo oli kokonaan vetäytynyt hänestä. Hän tärisi edelleen.

Hän nousi tai ennemminkin koitti nousta nopeasti ylös ja irroittaa normitasoon laskeutuneet jalat, mutta hänen kaikki paikkansa tuntuivat todella kipeiltä ja hän ei meinannut päästä ensiksi. Sitten Tony pääsi ja hän irroitti jalat nopeasti ja ne tuntuivat ihan yhtä kipeiltä, kuin koko muukin kroppa. Tony ei välittänyt.

Hän nousi nopeasti ylös ja juoksi huoneen toisessa päässä olevan Brucen luokse välittämättä kivusta ja siitä, että meinasi kaatua ehkä viisisen kertaa parin metrin matkan takia. Hän ei tajunnut, miten hänen lihaksensa voivat olla niin kipeitä. Kaikki lihakset melkeinpä. Tony rutisti Brucen tiukkaan halaukseen. Hän oli kärsinyt enemmän siitä, ettei päässyt auttamaan Brucea ja kertomaan, että kaikki on hyvin, kuin siitä mitä kone teki. Itseasiassa yksi orgasmi, sillä voisi olla mukava, jos tilanne olisi myös muuten kiihottava ja joku ohjasi sitä, josta hän todella piti.

"Bruce kaikki on hyvin. Sinulla ei ole mitään hätää. Bruce. Bruce. Me pääsemme täältä pois. Minä kestän kyllä vaikka sata tuollaista jos sillä takaan pois pääsymme täältä", Tony rauhoitteli häntä ja ei päästänyt pois halauksesta, vaikka Bruce olisi mahdollisesti halunnut päästä irti. Tony luuli, että oli aiheuttanut ikuiset traumat tuolle ja muuta ja hän aikoi korvata sen jotenkin Brucelle. Maksoi se mitä maksoi. Jos hänen pitäisi tappaa itsensä siinä hän tekisi sen, kunhan Bruce ei enää kärsisi tästä paikasta. "Olen niin niin pahoillani, että jouduit näkemään ja kuulemaan tuon. Hyvitän sen sinulle jollakin tavalla. Olen niin pahoillani. Bruce. Annathan minulle anteeksi?" Sitten Tonylta tuli anteeksi pyyntö ryöppy suusta, vaikka se oli ihan turha.

"Tony rauhoitu. Minä olen ihan okei", Bruce valehteli sen hetkisen tilansa. "Mutta älä pyytele anteeksi. Et voi sille mitään, mitä tämä henkilö tekee koko ajan. Se ei ole meidän hallinnassamme. Tony", Bruce sanoi. Hän mietti mitä hänen pitäisi oikeastaan tehdä, koska oli ihan rikki ja kauhuissaan, vaikka hänen ei tarvitsisi olla niin kauhuissaan, kun hän ei ole joutunut tekemään mitään hirvittävän kamalaa joutunut tekemään.

"Mutta olisin voinut olla hiljaa. Jos olisin ollut parempi. Olisin voinut", Tonyn ääni murtui. Hänenhän pitää pyydellä nyt anteeksi. Hänen kuuluisi olla se vahvempi osapuoli, joka auttaa Brucea. Ei hän saisi murtua ja itkeä! Tony ei pystynyt jatkamaan lausettaan loppuun.

"Shh. Siihen ei pystyisi kukaan. Älä huolehdi minun tilastani. Älä varsinkaan pyytele anteeksi. Minun pitäisi tässä anteeksi pyytää. Anteeksi Tony, että saatoin sinut tuohon", Bruce totesi mahdollisimman rauhallisella äänellä, vaikka ei se nyt hirveän rauhallinen ollut.  
Mutta hän ei pystynyt parempaankaan. Hänen paras ystävänsä oli tavallaan raiskannut itse itsensä ja saavuttanut kaksi pakottettua orgasmia raiskauksella ja hän oli ollut paikan päällä, muttei pystynyt tekemään yhtään mitään.

Sitten se sama ällöttävä kirkas naisääni alkoi puhua: "Hyvä hyvä. Tuota olikin kiva katsella ja no muut eivät pitäneet reaktioistaan päätellen samalla tavalla, kun minä silloin, kun saapuivat huoneeseen. Nyt pääsenette seuraavalle välietapille. Mutta hei! Olette jo puolessa välissä ja enää kolme orgasmia teille jaetaan." Tässä kohtaa Tony aloitti jo puhumisen:

"Minä otan ne. Kaikki niistä. Onko selvä!?" Tuo sanoi uhkaavalla äänensävyllään. Bruce meinasi väittää vastaan, vaikka ajatus siitä mitä äsken Tony koki hirvittikin häntä ihan liikaa. Nainen alkoi taas puhua.

"Olen pahoillani, mutta ne on jaettu tasaisesti. Tai niin tasaisesti, kun kolme voi jakaa. Tony sinä saat vain yhden ja Bruce kaksi."

"Ei käy! Bruce ei joudu käyttämään minkäänlaista konetta tai mitään muutakaan tekemään ilman hänen täydellistä tahtoa juuri sen henkilön kanssa, jonka tahtoisi", Tony kiivastui silmin nähden.

"Olen pahoillani, mutta hyviä uutisia teille. Seuraavassa huoneessa, missä nämä suoritatte ei nimittäin ole minkäänlaisia koneita tai muita vastaavia. Vain sänky. Te hoidatte ne vanhanaikaisella seksillä, niin että Tony saa yhden orgasmin. Ainakin. Ja Bruce kaksi."

Bruce joutui taas taistelemaan uusia kyyneliä vastaan. Hän ei todella haluaisi saada kahta orgasmia täällä. Ei täällä. Nyt hän pystyi taistelemaan ainoastaan sen takia, ettei halunnut järkyttää Tonya liikaa, sillä että alkaisi itkemään sen jälkeen, kuin kuulisi, että hänen pitää saada kaksi orgasmia harrastaen kunnon seksiä Tonyn kanssa. Ei hän ei saattaisi tehdä niin. Ei ikinä. Raiskausajatuskin oli jo niin paha.

"Ai niin", naisääni palasi. "Muut eivät näe teitä seuraavassa. Ei hätää", se sanoi ja Bruce päätteli, että hymyili samalla.

"Bruce! Minä en tee mitään, mitä et halua. Ymmärrätkö sen? En mitään. Ikinä. Ja voin koskettaa itseäni ja hoitaa niin oman orgasmini. Sinun ei tarvitse tehdä yhtään mitään mitä, et halua. Ei mitään", Tony puhui jotenkin todella koskettavasti hänen tilastaan huolimatta. Brucea todella kosketti hänen sanansa. Hän ei pystyisi eikä haluaisikaan kieltää sitä.

"Mutta siinä sanottiin, että yhteisellä vanhanaikaisella seksillä. Ei että koskettaisimme itseämme. Joten...", Bruce aloitti puhumaan.

"Ei." Brucen mieleen tuli ajatus, etteikö Tony haluaisi missään nimessä Brucen kanssa seksiä. Bruce poisti sen mielestään, koska olihan hän äskenkin mennyt tuohon hulluun koneeseen, jotta Brucen ei tarvitsisi.

"Tony. Me emme pääsisi täältä muuten pois. Emme pääse täältä pois jos sinä, et suostu koskettamaan minua", Bruce anoi. Niinhän se olikin. Tosin Tony ei suostunut koskettamaan häntä vain ja ainoastaan sen takia, ettei halunnut tehdä Brucelle mitään mitä tuo ei haluaisi, eli toisinsanoen raiskata häntä.

Tony ei heti vastannut ja Bruce jäi miettimään miksi ei. Tony lähti kävelemään seuraavaa huonetta kohti ja Bruce asteli siihen huoneeseen hänen perässään. Miksi tuo oli juuri nyt päättänyt siirtyä 

siirtyä tähän huoneeseen? Bruce ei tajua sitä, eikun niin tietysti. Muut eivät kuulleet tai nähneet heitä täällä. Niinhän nainen oli sanonut.

"Bruce olen pahoillani jos järkytyt tästä", Tony aloitti varoittavasti. "Mutta minä todella haluaisin koskea sinua. Rakastella kanssasi. Koska minä rakastan sinua. Olen jo kauan rakastanut." Tony katsoi puhuessaan Brucea. Miten hän pystyi? Bruce meni vähän paniikkiin. Hän myös piti Tonysta, mutta oli siirtänyt ne ajatukset pois, koska ei hän voisi. Tony ei pidä hänestä samalla tavalla, niin Bruce oli ajatellut. Mutta nyt Bruce ei ollut varma mitä tunsi tuota kohtaan.

"Minä...", Bruce koitti aloittaa, mutta ei tiennyt mitä sanoisi.

Tony taas aloitti puhumaan ennen, kuin Bruce ehti jatkaa. "Ei hätää. Tiesin kyllä jo kauan, ettet pidä minusta samalla tavalla. Ja se on ihan okei. Mutta se on syy miksen koske sinua niin, kun et oikeasti halua. Minä ymmärrän. En minäkään haluaisi, että joku muu Kostajista koskisi minua sillä tavalla."

Se oli musertavaa. Kuinka helposti Tony ymmärsi tilanteen. Kuinka hän voisi rakastaa Brucea, vaikka omasta mielestään hän on hirviö. Hulkhan on tappanut monia viattomia ihmisiä. "Tony. Älä sano tuota itsellesi. Minä-", Bruce sanoi, mutta Tony keskeytti hänet.

"Älä. Älä sano sitä minulle. Tiedän sen muutenkin. Älä sano ääneen, ettet pidä minusta. Ole kiltti älä."

Bruce ei ollut sanomassa ihan niin, mutta kai sekin olisi käynyt. Bruce käveli mukavan näköiselle sängylle. Hän laski kätensä omalla kalulleen. "Tony ole kiltti. Me emme pääse täältä mitenkään muuten pois. Koske minua ole kiltti", Bruce aneli. Hän halusi enemmän päästä täältä pois, kuin kuolla tänne sen takia, ettei halunnut saada kahta orgasmia harrastamalla seksiä Tonyn kanssa. Tämä oli ehkä ilkeää Tonya kohtaan, kun Bruce tiesi, että tuo piti hänestä.

Tony käveli hänen luokseen, mutta ei laskeutunut sängyn päälle, missä Bruce istui vaan sen viereen polvilleen. "Oletko ihan varma? En halua, että joudut mihinkään mitä et halua. En halua, että saat minusta traumat loppuelämäksesi."

"Olen ihan varma."

"Minä en pane sinua jos et halua, sinun ei tarvitse myöskään panna minua, eikä ottaa suihin tai mitään mitä et halua", Tony sanoi, nyt hän kuulosti hyvin normaalilta rauhoittelevalta, eikä lainkaan rikkinäiseltä Tonylta. Se oli hyvä asia.

Bruce nousi pidemmälle sängyn päälle ja nyökkäsi Tonylle. Tonykin nousi sängylle. Hän laski kätensä varovaisesti Brucen reiden päälle. Tony alkoi kiihottua. Hänen ajatuksensa varmasti laukkasivat juuri nyt. Kun Tony huomasi, että Bruce oli huomannut hänen kiihoittumisensa hän punastui ja käänsi katseensa alas. Tony siirsi toisenkin kätensä tuon toisen reiden päälle.

"Voinko?" Hän sanoi katse edelleen alhaalla. Bruce nyökkäsi ja Tony siirsi päätään lähemmäs tuon kalua. Hän siirtyi parempaan asentoon. Bruce alkoi vähän kiihottua ja Tonyn pienestä eleestä voi nähdä, että hän on hyvin onnellinen sen vuoksi. Tonyn huulet osuivat Brucen kaluun hyvin kevyesti. Bruce huokaisi.

Tony suuteli hänen kaluaan vielä pari kertaa ja otti sitten sen suuhunsa. Bruce huokaili. Hänen kalunsa oli kivikova Tonyn suussa. Tony oli todella taitava. Todella todella taitava. Bruce alkoi liikkua Tonyn liikkeiden mukana, kun Tony siirsi toisen kätensä myös tuon kalulle ja alkoi liikutella sitä hyvin kevyesti. Tony kiihoittui myös itsekkin enemmän siitä, että Brucen kalu oli nyt hänen suussaan oikeasti, niinkuin hän oli monesti uskaltautunut toivomaan. Tonyn oma käsi siirtyi hänen omalle kalulleen ja alkoi vedellä sitä samalla, kun hänen suussaan oli Brucen kalua.

"Tony", Bruce huohotti ja inisi myös jotain hieman. Hän ei ollut nauttinut suihin otosta koskaan tällä tavalla. Vaikka hän ei olisi aikaisemmin halunnut tähän mistään hinnasta. Mutta Tony oli taitava. "Minä tulen", hän varoitti jos Tony ei halua, että tuo tulisi hänen suuhunsa. Tony ei selvästi tuntunut välittävän vaan jatkoi vielä paremmin ja vaativammin ja sitten Bruce jo tulikin. Voimakkaammin, kuin ikinä ennen. Hän huusi suorastaan.

Tony otti kaiken sperman vastaan ja nieli sen. Sitten hän tuli itsekkin ja haukkoi henkeään, kun hänen omat spermansa tulivat peiton päälle. Tony nousi ylemmäs ja Bruce näytti haltioituneelta. Hän oli onnistunut unohtamaan Hulkin täksi ajaksi ihan kokonaan.

"Tuo oli upeaa", Bruce sanoi ja hymyili Tonylle. Sitten hän muisti, että hänen pitäisi saada vielä toinen orgasmi. Se ei olisi varmasti ongelma, koska Tony oli mahtava. Kaikin puolin.

Tony taas piti tarkasti mielessään, että Bruce suostui vain sen takia, että selviäisi täältä pois. Hän ei saisi alkaa toivoa mitään liikaa. Bruce ei haluaisi tätä muuten. Jos hän tekisi tuon uudestaan kiihoittuisiko Bruce taas? Se olisi ehkä helpointa ja Brucen ei tarvitsisi koskea häneen sen enempää. Se olisi varmasti helpointa, eikö niin?

"Tony? Voinko minä... panna sinua?" Bruce kysyi jotenkin pelokkaasti. Ja Tonyn piti olla ihan rauhallisena, ettei hän kiihottuisi ajatuksestakin. Haluaisiko Bruce oikeasti? Eihän hän vain näkisi sitä minään pakko tehdä juttuna.

"Ei sinun tarvitse. Voin tehdä tuon uudestaan... jos haluat. Sinun ei tarvitse koskea minuun eteenpäin. Tulla sisääni sillä tavalla. Sinun ei ole pakko", Tony kuiskasi. Hän tiesi, että ei selviäisi siitä ilman orgasmia. Niin monta kertaa hän oli siitäkin unelmoinut.

"Ei... minä haluan tehdä sen. Jos se vain käy", Bruce sanoi ja Tony huomasi, että hänen kalunsa oli valmiina. Oliko hän kiihottunut ajattelemalla sitä? Vai koskenut itseään? Se olisi varmasti todennäköisempää.

Tony ei osoittanut suostumistaan sanoilla vaan sillä, että meni konttaamisasentoon, että Bruce pystyisi helposti panemaan häntä juuri niinkuin haluaisi. Tämä oli Tonyllekkin uutta. Hän ei ollut ikinä antanut kenenkään panna itseään, mutta nyt hän suostui siihen, että Bruce panisi häntä niin helposti. Se oli yksi helpoimmista päätöksistä, minkä hän oli ikinä tehnyt. Mutta hän piti kokoajan mielessään, että Bruce teki tämän selviytymisen vuoksi.

"Täällä ei ole liukastetta", Bruce tuumasi ja meni Tonyn taakse. Tonyn kalu oli kiihottunut jo ajatuksestakin kivikovaksi. Ja asiaa ei lainkaan helpottanut, kun Brucen käsi laskeutui Tonyn pakaralle. Yleensä voisi luulla, että hän tuntisi edes hieman kipua, kun sormi löysi tiensä tuon anaaliin, mutta Tony ei tuntenut muuta, kun suurta kiihoittuneisuutta. Hän huokaili onnesta, kun Bruce alkoi pyöritellä sitä ja, kun toinen sormi löysi sinne tiensä. Ja kolmas. Tony huokaili ja liikutti kehoaan Brucea kohti, että saisi sisäänsä mahdollisimman paljon.

Tony ei tuntenut edes nolostuvansa kehonsa eleiden takia. Hän vain huokaili ja odotti saavansa Brucen kalun sisäänsä. Sitten Bruce veti sormensa pois Tonyn anaalista ja Tony tunsi Brucen kalun pään hänen anaalinsa suulla. Bruce alkoi liikkua hänen sisäänsä hitaasti ja Tony inisi haluten lisää. Kun Brucen koko suuri kalu oli hänen sisässään Bruce alkoi liikkua edes takas liikettä ensiksi rauhallisesti. Ja sitten hyvin nopeasti Tonyn inisten samalla jo huomattavasti kovempaa ja liikkuen Brucen tahtiin. Hän inisi kaikki kirosanat läpi, mutta niistä ei saanut selvää.

Sitten Tony tuli ensiksi huutaen ääneen. Bruce tuli suurinpiirtein minuutin päästä inisten kanssa. "Tuo oli paras orgasmini ikinä", Tony huohotti ja siirtyi makaamaan selälleen huohottaen Bruce hänen päällensä. He huohottivat hetken vain paikallaan. Tai no itseasiassa vartin.

He olivat unohtaneet molemmat kokonaan paikan, jossa olivat ja sen, ettei kirkas naisääni päästänyt heitä eteenpäin. Tony vain koitti pitää mielessään sen, ettei alkaisi toivoa mitään liikaa, että Bruce teki tuon vain ja ainoastaan päästäkseen... pois täältä... "Hei Bruce", tuo sanoi ja nousi vähän hädissään istumaan. "Miksemme me pääse jo pois täältä?" Hän kysyi.

Samassa ovet aukenivat ja sieltä sisään juoksi Thor, Kapu sekä Clint..., muttei Natasha. Miksei? Bruce jäi heti miettimään sitä. Eihän tuolle ollut käynyt mitään. "Nat on okei", Clint huomasi mitä Bruce mietti. Clint Barton heitti heillä molemmille housut ja Bruce, joka ei onneksi ollut enää Tonyn päällä puki ne nopeasti jalkoihinsa ja niin puki Tonykin.

Kapu vinkkasi ovelta Natashan sisään. He näyttivät kaikki normaaleilta. "Eihän teille kummallekkaan ole käynyt pahemmin?" Kapu kysyi. He eivät selvästikkään tienneet, mitä äsken oli tapahtunut ja se oli molempien mielestä hyvä.

"Juu me olemme kunnossa. Missä hän on? Miten pääsitte tänne?" Tony kysyi ihmeissään noilta ja nousi sängyltä Bruce perässään.

"Me selitämme kaiken autossa. Mutta hän on kuollut... Voi olen niin pahoillani, mitä jouduitte kestämään. Näimme osat aijemmista tehtävistä. Teillä ne olivat selvästi pahimmat", Natasha kuulosti, jotenkin paljon myötätuntoisemmalta, kuin ennen. Ehkä tämä oli muuttanut häntäkin.

He kävelivät pois huoneesta sen oven luokse, mistä kaksikko tuli. Seuraava huone oli vain musta. Ei mitään ihmeellistä. Sitten he tulivat ulos. Ja nousivat tilavaan autoon. Thor meni kuskin paikalle. Hetkonen THOR? Mistä lähtien hän on osannut ajaa autoa? Mitä kaikkea Tonylta oli mennyt ohi?

"Okei minä voin selittää", Kapu totesi. "Meillä siis minulla ja Thorilla oli samanlainen rata, kuin Clintillä ja Natashallakin. Ensimmäinen tehtävä oli ollut sama, kuin teilläkin. Sitten piti hakea ne lelut. Sen jälkeen tulimme ensimmäiselle taukopisteelle ja siellä pystyimme seuraamaan teitä ja Clintia ja Natashaa hetken, kunnes hekin pääsivät eteenpäin. Sitten seurasimme vain teitä. Kun olitte valmiita nukuimme. Seuraavana tehtävänä meidän piti piiskata viisi kertaa toista. Minä otin ne melkein riidan jälkeen. Sitten yksi televisio aukesi. Clint ja Natasha oli päässyt siihenpisteeseen ennen meitä. Sen jälkeen, kun teidän hirvittävin tehtävänne oli ohi etenimme. Seuraavassa huoneessa oli sama piiskaustehtävä, mutta kymmenen ja sähköisellä piiskalla. Thor otti ne. Toisista Clint otti molemmat", Tony tunsi myötätuntoa Clintiä kohtaan, koska hän ei tavallaan voisi suostua siihen, että Natasha tekisi sen. "Se oli viimeinen tehtävämme. Sitten tapasimme heidät ja pääsimme oven läpi yhteisvoimalla ja menimme hänen luokseen ja tapoimme hänet. Sitten lähdimme etsimään teitä ja pääsimme viimeiseen huoneeseenne, mutta meillä meni kaksikymmentä minuuttia päästä seuraavasta ovesta läpi. Sitten pääsimme luoksenne."

Muut olivat selvästi sopineet, etteivät puhuneet sen enempää siitä, mitä Tony ja Bruce olivat tehneet ja kokeneet.


	2. Pakottamattomana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon jälkeen

Tony", Kapu totesi rauhallisena. Tony ja Steve olivat kahdestaan Tonyn luona, koska Kapu oli sanonut, että hänellä oli asiaa Tonylla.

"Niin", Tony kysyi häneltä vähän varoittavaan sävyyn. Oli kulunut viikko siitä, kun he olivat päässeet tuosta talosta pois. Bruce oli asunut SHIELD:in päämajassa sen ajan, vaikka Tony oli pyytänyt häntä muuttamaan hänen luokse. Tony oli päättänyt, että pyytäisi vielä uudestaan täydentäen paria kohtaa vielä.

"Tuota... muistat varmaan, että siellä talossa sanoin, että meillä meni todella kauan avata se toinen ovi. No siis juttu on siinä, että minä juoksin ensimmäisenä huoneeseen katsomaan teitä kun muut olivat vielä päämajassa", Kapu piti pienen tauon ja Tony katsoi alaspäin miettien, että mitä tuleman piti. "Ja sain sen oven auki siis teidän huoneenne oven. Ja no näin teidän tekevän sitä. Bruce oli päälläsi", Steve lopetti.

Tony ei halunnut puhua aiheesta. Ketä olisi halunnut. "Kuule kiitos, ettet kuitenkaan nolannut meitä, mutta minua ei huvittaisi puhua aiheesta."

"Niin arvelinkin, mutta halusin tietää. Ja toivon todella, ettei tehtävänä ollut, että Brucen pitää panna sinua", Steve totesi vielä.

Tony ei tiennyt oikein, että mitä hänen kuuluisi vastata. Hän valehtelisi jos vastaisi, että oli ja jos hän vastaisi ei ollut syntyisi varmasti monia kysymyksiä: miksi Bruce pani häntä? Tony ei halunnut kertoa sitä edes Stevelle.

"Et halua ilmeisesti kertoa, mutta vaikka pitäisitte toisistanne, seksuaalisesti siis niin se on kaikkien mielestä okei", Steve totesi. "Ja emme ikinä tainneet kunnolla puhua siitä mitä sinä jouduit kokemaan. Ja samalla ylpeä, kun tavallaan uhrauduit Brucen puolesta."

"Kuule... en edelleenkään haluaisi puhua tästä, mutta Bruce ei ole heikko", Tony painoitti viimisiä sanojaan, jotta saisi varmasti Steven ymmärtämään sen.

"Me kaikki tiedämme, emmekä epäilekään häntä. Kaikilla on vain asioita, joita ei vain pystyisi tekemään, joka saa henkilön murtumaan. Tuo taisi olla sellainen Brucelle. Sano se hänelle jos hän epäilee, mutta minä menen", Steve lähti Tonyn luota ennen, kuin tuo ehti vastaamaan hänelle.

×××

"Bruce ole kiltti. Täällä on yksinäistä ja voisit käyttää labraa. Sinä rakastaisit sitä", Tony sanoi puhelimeen.

"En voi. Muuten olen todella pahoillani siitä, että panin sinua silloin", Bruce vastasi ja Tony hieman ymmärsi mistä on kyse.

"Älä ole. Enkö sanonutkin, että se oli elämäni paras orgasmi. Olen samaa mieltä edelleen. Ja en halua sinua tänne vain, koska pidän sinusta...", Tony aneli.

Bruce oli kahden vaiheilla, mutta sitten hän suostui. "Olkoon minä muutan."

×××

Kolmen päivän päästä Bruce ja Tony olivat molemmat kahdestaan Tonyn kotona Malibussa. "Kuule Bruce olen vähän miettinyt", Tony totesi ja jatkoi sitten nopeasti puhuen: "Että minusta meidän olisi hyvä puhua siitä talosta ja kokemuksestamme siellä vain toisillemme tietenkin, luulen vain, että se voisi auttaa", Tony lopetti. Hän tarkoitti tietenkin sitä, ettei Brucelle tullut traumoja.

Bruce katsoi häntä hämmästyneenä ja hänen mahassaan muljahti epämukavasti. Hän ei halunnut puhua aiheesta. Se vain, koska hän oli ollut niin rikkinäinen siellä ja itkenyt parin päivän aikana todella monta kertaa ja jopa unissaan huutanut, ettei halunnut Tonyn raiskaavan häntä. Ja se mitä hän ei ollut silloin tiennyt oli vielä musertavampaa, Tony rakasti häntä. Rakasti myös silloin, kun Bruce huusi unissaan, ettei halunnut Tonyn raiskaavan häntä. Se oli varmasti vielä hirveämpää Tonylle.

"Bruce oikeasti luulen, että se olisi hyväksi sinulle", Tony totesi ja jatkoi nopeasti. "Olen todella pahoillani siitä kaikesta, mitä jouduit kokemaan. Sinun ei ikinä pitäisi joutua kokemaan mitään sellaista", Tony sanoi ja siirtyi sohvalla hieman lähemmäs Brucea ja laski kätensä tuon kädelle.

"Tony älä! Sinä siellä jouduit paljon enemmän kokemaan kaikkea. Esimerkiksi sen koneen", Bruce totesi ja katsoi Tonya silmiin.

Molemmat olivat hiljaa. Bruce epäröi, hän meinasi sanoa ne sanat, jotka hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa jo kauan sitten, mutta hän ei vain pystynyt siihen. Sitten Tony keskeytti hiljaisuuden: "Steve näki. Oikeasti hän saapui paikalle ennen, avasi oven, näki meidät ja lukitsi sen niin ettei muka ollut nähnyt mitään. Sitten kahdenkymmenen minuutin päästä he pääsivät oikeasti sisään ja me no niin", Tony kertoi.

"Hän näki!?" Bruce kysyi hyvin ihmeissään vähän liian kovaan ääneen.

Pala Tonyn sydämmestä murtui tuhansiksi ja taas tuhansiksi pienemmiksi paloiksi. Brucea häiritsi siis selvästikin todella paljon se, että Steve oli nähnyt Brucen panemassa Tonya. "Niin", Tony sanoi ja äänestä kuului häivähdys masentuneisuutta.

"Ei Tony! En tarkoittanut sillä tavalla, että se häiritsisi minua todella paljon vaan ainoastaan olen hyvin hyvin yllättynyt tai siis luulin, että jos joku olisi nähnyt hän olisi rynnännyt huoneeseen muusta välittämättä", Bruce totesi ja hän oli taas niin lähellä sanoa ne sanat.

"Ai", Tony sanoi selvästi yllättyneenä. Se ei korjannut sydämmen murtumisen tunnetta. Tony oli silti tyytyväinen, koska hänellä oli vahvoja muistoja siitä, kun Bruce pani häntä ja siitä, kun Brucen kalu oli hänen suussaan. Ne hetket olivat ihania, vaikkei Bruce olisi suostunutkaan siihen muun, kuin selviytymisen takia.

"Ööm tuota...", Bruce aloitti hän oli päättänyt sanoa sen nyt, mutta sitten hänen äänensä murtui vähän.

"Niin?" Tony kysyi häneltä katsoen häntä ja odottaen jotain sen kaltaista, kuin: Oikeasti luulen, että voisit pakottaa minut siihen hetkenä minä hyvänsä, tai muuta vastaavaa.

"Unohda. Taidan olla vähän hajamielinen", Bruce sanoi korvaten aukon ja sitten hän vilkaisi Tonyä, joka katsoi häntä huolestuneena.

"Mene nukkumaan", Tony totesi hänelle ja Bruce nyökkäsi. Hän halusi hyvän syyn lähteä tilanteesta ja tämä oli selvästikin sellainen ja hänen ei edes itse tarvinnut, kuin viitata siihen parilla sanalla.

×××

Viikkoa myöhemmin Bruce Banner istui sängyllä ase ohimollaan. Hänen sormensa valuivat liipaisimelle ja hän hengitti syvään. Ote puristui aseen ympärille. Hän huokaisi ja painoi silmänsä kiinni. Oli niin rentouttavaa, että hän saattoi oikeasti onnistua tappamaan itsensä. Hän oli painanut asen ohimolleen niin monesti aikaisemminkin, muttei oikeasti laukaissut sitä kertaakaan.

Bruce keskittyi vain aseen laukaisemiseen. Hänen päässään pyörivät Hulkin kaikki tapot ja talo, jonne hän oli joutunut. Bruce ei ollut kirjoittanut mitään paperille. Hän ei ollut kirjoittanut minkäänlaista itsemurhakirjettä. Se tuntui säälin keräämiseltä ja typerältä, jos niinkuin oli todennäköistä itsemurha ei onnistuisikaan.

Kuului kolahdus ja Brucen hengitys tiheni tämän pidellessä asetta tiukemmin.

"Älä. Ole kiltti älä", kuului itkuiset sanat, jotka Bruce tunnisti Tonyn sanoiksi. Sitten hän avasi silmänsä ja näki Tonyn huoneen ovella katsoen häntä kyyneleet silmissään. "Vain... älä."

Bruce oli häkeltynyt ja surullinen. Tämän ei kuulunut mennä näin. Hän laski aseen pois ohimoltaan, mutta osoitti sillä edelleen itseään ja pitäen sormet liipaisimella. Hän ei saanut sanoja suustaan.

"Jos teet sen otan tuon aseen ja tapan saman tien itsenikin. Jos en pystyisi tekemään sitä vihaisin itseäni enemmän, kuin uskoisit kenenkään vihaavan itseään. Syyttäisin itseäni ja näännyttäisin. En ikinä antaisi itselleni anteeksi", Tony sanoi astuen pari askelta lähemmäs.

Bruce ei saanut edelleenkään edes yhtä sanaa suustaan. Edes yhtä. Hän halusi edelleen kuolla enemmän, kuin ennen, mutta hän ei voisi samalla antaa Tonyn kuolla. Jos ei fyysisesti niin ainakin sisäisesti jos hänen sanansa pitäisivät lainkaan paikkaansa.

Bruce laski aseen ja heitti sen Tonyn jalkoihin. "Anna minulle hetki yksin", Brucen ääni oli käheä.

"En", Tony jätti aseen maahan ja käveli varovaisesti Brucen luo istuen sängylle tuota vastapäätä. "En jätä sinua yksin. En halua sinun yrittävän itsemurhaa taas kerran. Ja saattaisit pian oikeasti laukaista tuon aseen. Olet jo viikon pitänyt sitä ohimollasi ja tunnut koko ajan olevan varmempi sen laukaisemisesta kuin aijemmin."

Brucen mielen valtasi surun täydentämä tunne, jota Bruce ei tunnistanut. Se oli kuin myötätuntoa Tonyä kohtaan, itsevihaa, inhoa, katumusta ja silkkaa surua. Mitä hän oikeasti oli mennyt tekemään? Hän oli tietoisesti ollut tuhoamassa Tonya tuhansiin kappaleisiin. Sillä hetkellä hän vihasi sitä, että Tony rakasti häntä, mutta hän ei voinut vastata tunteeseen, tai ainakaan myöntää sitä vielä.

Brucella ei ollut mitään ajatusta, mitä hänen olisi kuulunut sanoa Tonylle. Hän kohoitti katseensa ja katsoi Tonya suoraan silmiin ja Tony katsoi takaisin. "En tiedä mitä pitäisi sanoa", Bruce sanoi. "En voi luvata, etten enää yritä, mutta en halua myöskään tehdä sitä sinulle", Bruce lisäsi.

Tony koitti hymyillä, mutta hymy oli todella surullinen. Hän halasi Brucea. "Minä autan sinua. Lupaan. Minä selviydyin ja autan sinua selviytymään", Tony kuiskasi Brucen korvaan.

Mitä hän tarkoitti, kun sanoi, että minä selviydyin. Oliko hänellä ollut itsetuhoisia ajatuksia? Miksei Bruce tiennyt siitä? "Oletko...", Bruce ei pystynyt jatkamaan lausetta. Se tuntui liian epätodelliselta. Ei hänen tuntemansa Tony Stark voinut omistaa itsetuhoisia ajatuksia tai yrittänyt itsemurhaa.

"Olen yrittänyt itsemurhaa, mutta kuulin Pepperin saapuvan, joten en potkaissutkaan tuolia alas, vaan katkaisin hirttosolmun ja heitin köyden roskiin. Sillä hetkellä minulle selvisi, että vaikka kuinka haluaisin kuolla en voisi tehdä sitä läheisilleni", Tony kertoi ja Brucen sydän särkyi.

"Haluatko nyt kuolla?" Bruce ei ajatellut kysyvänsä tuollaista kysymystä, mutta tuntui, kuin se olisi vain tullut hänen suustaan ja, kuin hän ei olisi pystynyt estämään sitä.

"Nyt haluan auttaa sinua. En halua kuolla. Enkä halua, että sinä haluat kuolla."

Bruce ei taaskaan pystynyt sanomaan mitään.

Hetken kuluttua Bruce sanoi, että heidän pitäisi varmaan ruveta nukkumaan pian. Hän ei tarkoittanut, että yhdessä, vaan että Tony menisi omaan huoneeseensa.

Tony mietti kysyisikö hän, että voisivatko he nukkua vierekkäin, mutta kieltäytyi mielessään. Hän nousi seisomaan ja meni ovelle. Hän empi hetken, ennen kuin puhui. "Tuota öömm jos sinulla on tunne, ettet halua nukkua yksin voit tulla aina nukkumaan viereeni. Vaikka keskellä yötä jos nukun jo. Ja jos haluat puhua kanssani herätä minut. Voit aina häiritä minua", Tony kertoi.

"Teen niin", Bruce vastasi ja Tony lähti huoneesta.

Tony Stark jäi hetkeksi oven taakse kuuntelemaan ja miettimään pitäisikö hänen palata. Sitten hän kuuli Brucen itkevän ja sillä hetkellä hän halusi niin paljon palata huoneen ja lohduttaa tuota, mutta hän tiesi, ettei voisi nolata Brucea niin. Niinpä Tony käveli Brucen luota pois ja koki sen vaikkeimmaksi teoksi pitkään aikaan. Hän ei halunnut jättää Brucea siihen tilaan. Hän oli juuri luvannut, ettei jättänyt Brucea, mutta juuri teki niin.

Tonylla oli kuitenkin tunne, että Bruce ei tulisi tekemään itsemurhaa ainakaan sinä yönä.

Omaan huoneeseen saavuttuaan Tony riisui kaikki vaatteensa, hän nukkui aina kokonaan alasti, pinoon ja käpertyi sitten sen kummempia ajattelematta sänkyyn. Hän sai heti unta.

×××

Bruce oli itkenyt tunnin, kun hän viimein päätti, että ottaisi kiinni Tonyn tarjouksesta ja menisi nukkumaan tuon viereen tai jos hän olisi hereillä vain puhumaan. Hän tiesi tarvitsevansa apua ja Tony tuntui ainoalta, joka saattoi auttaa häntä.

Bruce nousi, pyyhki kyyneleensä ja toivoi, ettei hänestä heti näkisi, että hän oli itkenyt taas. Milloin hän oli ruvennut itkemään niin usein? Vastaus muodostui hänen aivoihinsa heti. Tuntui kuin kaikki palaset Tonyn silloisessa käytöksessä loksahtivat kohdalleen. Miksi hän oli valinnut molemmat lelut itselleen, vaikkei olisi tarvinnut, miksi hän ei ensin suostunut kumpaankaan suudelmista. Syy kaikkeen oli se, että Tony rakasti häntä.

Bruce avasi varovasti Tonyn makuuhuoneen oven ja huomasi heti Tonyn nukkuvan. Hän nukkui selällään ja peitto oli jäänyt hänen nilkkoihin. Se paljasti Tonyn alastomuuden. Bruce varoi katsomasta tuon isoa kalua.

Bruce oli kahden vaiheilla, mutta sitten käveli nukkuvan Tonyn luokse, otti vaatteensa pois, kaikki vaatteensa boxereita myöten, jätti ne lattialle ja nousi sängylle Tonyn vasemmalle puolelle. Hän jäi ensiksi empimään, mutta siirtyi sitten ihan tuon viereen ja veti peiton tuon nilkoista heidän päälleen.

Bruce rupesi nukkumaan ihan lähes hänessä kiinni. Hän sai yllättävän hyvin unta, kun kuunteli Tonyn tasaista hengitystä. Vähän ennen nukahtamistaan hän siirtyi kiinni Tonyyn.

×××

"Herätys unikeot."

Tony heräsi ja tunsi pään hänen rintansa päällä ja kehon hänen kehoaan vasten. Sitten hän tajusi ahdistuksen, mikä Brucelle oli tullut. Hän nimittäin oli varma, että se oli Bruce. Hän huomasi myös, että Tonyn käsi oli Brucen ympärillä suojelevasti. 

Tuo nousi nopeasti pois hänen viereltään, liian nopeasti ja Tony avasi silmänsä nähden Clintin ovella. Hän hymyili heille. Tony vilkaisi hahmoa hänen vasemmalla puolella. Hän oli oikeassa, se oli Bruce.

Tony vilkaisi nopeasti lattiaa miettien, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä, jottei nolaisi Brucea liikaa. Bruce oli vetänyt peittoa hyvin itsensä päälle ja ele paljasti sen, että hän oli myös alasti.

"Olen ollut oikeassa. Satanen minulle", Clint totesi hymyillen.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Tony kysyi häneltä.

Sillä hetkellä Bruce ajatteli, että kaikki oli mennyt ihan pieleen. Hänen oli tarkoitus nukkua siinä, herätä aikaisemmin ja lähteä ilman, että kukaan saisi ikinä tietää, mutta nyt Clintkin tietäisi.

"Löin vetoa Steven kanssa siitä oliko tehtävänä se, että Brucen piti panna sinua. Minä sanoin, ettei ja nyt olen ihan varma, että voitin", Clint kertoi Tonylle.

Bruce ei nähnyt syytä miksi hänen olisi pitänyt ottaa osaa keskusteluun. Asia ahdisti häntä muutenkin liikaa.

"Mutta, miten sinä tiedät siitä? Tietävätkö kaikki?" Tony puristi peiton alla salaisesti Brucen kättä rentouttavasti. Bruce vain ihmetteli, miksei hän ollut jo kysynyt, miksi Bruce oli tullut nukkumaan hänen viereensä tai mitään muutakaan siihen liittyvää.

"Ei. Vain minä ja Steve. Nimittäin hän ei ollut ainoa, joka tuli katsomaan teidän tilaanne. Hän ei vain tainnut mainita minusta. Mutta miksette te kertoneet meille, että seurustelette?" Clint Barton kysyi ja Bruce puristi Tonyn kättä peiton alla todella kovaa.

"Me emme seurustele. Tai mitään sen kaltaista", Tony kertoi.

"Jos se on totta, miksi sitten nukutte alasti samassa sängyssä lähekkäin toisiinne kietoutuneena, kuin rakastuneet?" Clint kysyi.

Kysymys osui Bruceen syvälle. Hänen hengityksensä kiihtyi tahtomattakin hieman. Miten Tony sen selittäisi? Paljastaisiko hän sen faktan, että Bruce yritti tehdä itsemurhan ja, että Tony rakastaisi häntä, mutta se oli yksipuolista.

"Se on yksityistä", Tony kertoi hänelle. 

Clint ei jäänyt kyselemään ja kaksikko oli helpottunut. "No voisitteko edes kertoa mikä tehtävänne oli?"

Tony kääntyi Bruceen päin antaen tämän päättää kertoivatko he vai eivätkö. "Minun piti saada kaksi orgasmia ja Tonyn yksi. Ja minä halusin panna Tonya", Tony yllättyi Brucen sanoista, koska hän oli epäillyt, ettei Bruce kertoisi tai ainakaan kertoisi sitä, että Bruce halusi panna.

"Selvä", Clint sanoi. Hänen kasvoistaan ei saanut selvää hänen ilmeistään. "Olen onnellinen, että paneminen tapahtui enemmän vapaasta tahdosta, kuin tehtävän pakotuksesta", Clint poistui huoneesta jättäen Tonyn ja Brucen hiljaisuuteen.

"Anteeksi. Ei olisi pitänyt lainkaan tulla. Emme olisi joutuneet selittelemään tai kertomaan", Bruce hätiköi heti siirtyen kauemmas Tonysta ja irroittaen kätensä.

"Älä! Onneksi tulit. Olen todella sitä mieltä", Tony rakasti sitä, että Bruce oli tullut ja luotti häneen niin paljon, että saattoi nukkua tuota vasten alasti. Raiskaus juttu oli jättänyt jälkensä Tonyyn, vaikka hän uskoikin, ettei Bruce ajattelisi niin. "Olin vain vähän yllättynyt. Luulin ettet tulisi."

Bruce ei tiennyt mitä vastata. Hän ei voinut kieltää, etteikö hän ollut nukkunut parhaiten pitkiin aikoihin. Hän ei ollut nähnyt painajaisia ensimmäiseen yöhön talon jälkeen. Hän tiesi haluavansa tulla myös toisten, muttei tiennyt oliko tarjous edelleen voimassa. Hän ei meinannut uskaltaa kysyä, mutta kysyi sitten: "Voinko edelleen tulla nukkumaan viereesi jos haluan?" Bruce oli itsekin yllättynyt siitä, että uskaltautui kysymään.

Tony hymyili. Hän tunsi lämpimän tunteen, kun Bruce oikeasti kysyi. Jos hän oikeasti halusi tulla vielä uudestaan tuonkin jälkeen. Se oli Tonyn mielestä ihanaa. "Tottakai. Aina kun haluat. Aina", Tony vastasi. Olisi voinut ajatella, että Bruce tavallaan kiduttaisi Tonya, kun nukkuisi tämän vieressä vaikkei rakastanut häntä ja niin edes päin, mutta Tony ei ajatellut niin.

"Kiitos", Bruce sanoi ja Tony halasi häntä.

"Ole hyvä", hän kuiskasi halauksessa ja heidän, kun he irroittautuivat toisistaan molemmat jäivät hetkeksi katsomaan toisiaan. Tony katsoi Brucea rakastuneena. Hän rakasti tuota eikä edes yrittänyt olla rakastamatta.

Molemmat nousivat ja pukivat vaatteensa päälle. He lähtivät yhdessä alakertaan, jossa olivat Thor, Steve, Clint, Natasha ja Pepper. Sitten Tony huokaisi. Clint ei varmasti ollut pystynyt olemaan kertomatta tietoja, joita oli kuullut.

"Anthony Stark jos et anna minun suunnitella häitänne niin tapan sinut", Pepper uhkasi Tonya ja Clintilla oli vaikeaa pidätellä naurua. Brucea tilanne ahdisti. Hänen ei olisi pitänyt ikinä mennä Tonyn huoneeseen nukkumaan niin tätä mitään ei olisi tapahtunut.

Tony näytti vain todella yllättyneeltä. Miksi Clint oli valehdellut. Sitten hän kääntyi Clintiin päin todella vihaisena. Hän käveli pöydän toiselle puolella ja otti tuon paidan kauluksista kiinni lujempaa, kun oli tarkoittanut. Hän oli todella vihainen. "Saat sanoa viimeiset sanasi jos paljastit kaiken keskustelustamme", Kukaan heistä ei ollut nähnyt Tonya vihaisempana, mutta kukaan ei mennyt väliin. Ei ikinä. Edes minkään taistelun tai sodan jälkeen. Hän ei ollut vihaisempi edes kidnappaajilleen, kuin nyt oli Clintille.

Bruce ihmetteli, että miksi Tony nyt oli niin vihainen Clintille, kunnes hän ymmärsi ja samalla tuhannesosa sekuntilla häntä alkoi ahdistamaan hirvittävästi. Hän koitti pitää hengityksensä tasaisena. Oliko Clint kertonut panemisesta kaikille ja tehtävästä sekä siitä, että Bruce oli se, joka halusi panna Tonya.

"Rauhoitu Tony. Minä en kertonut sitä minkä Bruce kertoi enkä tule kertomaankaan. Muuta, kuin sille yhdelle, jonka tiedät ja hänellekin vain, että vastaus kysymykseemme oli ei ollut", Clint kertoi ja Tony irroitti tuon paidasta.

Hänen vihansa laantui todella nopeasti ja hän vain nyökkäsi kaikkien muiden vain ihmetellessä, että mistä kaksikko puhui. Bruce tunsi hengityksensä tasaantuvan. Sitten hän tunsi jonkin lämmittävän sisällään. Tony välitti hänestä niin paljon. Oli tajunnut ahdistuksen Brucessa, jos kaikki olisivat kuulleet sen. Ja hän tajusi sen jopa ennen, kuin Bruce itsekään teki.

Bruce istui toiselle tyhjistä paikoista ja Tony toiselle hänen toiselle puolelleen. "Mistä tuossa oli kyse?" Pepper kysyi ihmeissään. Kaikki olivat ihmeissään, mutta kukaan muu ei kysynyt mitään.

"Ei mistään ihmeellisestä", Tony kiirehti sanomaan. "Mutta Clint mistä tässä koko jutussa on kyse? Tai siis mehän sanoimme, ettemme seurustele tai mitään muutakaan vastaavaa. Valehtelitko muille?" Tony kysyi rauhallisena.

Nyt Natasha puhui. "Ei kertonut. Hän kertoi kyllä, mitä sanoit ja tietääksemme lähes koko keskustelun jotain yhtä asiaa lukuun ottamatta, joka ei muuten edes kiinnosta ainakaan minua. Mutta sinä olet niin läpinäkyvä. Sinä olet rakastunut tai ihastunut Bruceen", hän sanoi.

Tony ei sanonut mitään. Hän vilkaisi Brucea nopeasti katsoakseen tämän reaktion. Bruce katsoi Tonya ja liikautti päätään ihan millisenttimetrin. Hänen ilmeensä paljasti, että häntä ei paljastus haitannut. Sitten Tony siirtyi katsomaan Pepperia, joka hymyili. Tony luuli, että Pepper ei pitäisi tästä, mutta hän näytti tyytyväiseltä.

"No mistä minä sen tiedän? Ensinnäkin sinä reagoit Brucen seurassa siten. Sitten Clint kertoi nukkuma-asennostanne. Ja viimeinen naula arkkuun on äskeinen reagointisi, kun huomasit, että Clint on kertonut jotakin meille. Sinä, et olisi ollut noin vihainen jos Clint olisi kertonut jotain, jolla oli merkitystä vain sinulle. Sinua ei haittaisi noin paljon, kuin sinua äsken haittaisi, vaikka Clint olisi paljastanut meille kaikki salaisuutesi, joten päättelin, että se jota paljastus enemmän haittaisi ja ahdistaisi olisi Bruce. Tämän sain myös varmistettua, kun vain vilkaisin Bruceen ja huomasin hänen ahdistuksensa, kun hän ymmärsi suuttumuksesi syyn. Miksi olisit ollut näin suojeleva Brucea kohtaan? Koska olet rakastunut ja ihastunut häntä kohtaan", Natasha kertoi.

"Mistä sitten päättelette, että rakkaus ei olisi yksipuolista, vaan, että olemme yhdessä koittaen salata sitä?" Tony kysyi.

Brucea ahdisti, mitä Natasha hänestä nyt sitten aikoisi sanoa. Häntä myös hämmensi, miksi Tony oli myöntänyt, että oli rakastunut Bruceen. Myös Pepperin reaktiot ovat Tonysta hämmentäviä.

"Bruce on vaikeampi, enkä pysty hänestä sanomaan, muuta kuin todennäköisesti on. Ensinnäkin miksi hän olisi nukkunut vieressäsi siinä asennossa. Toiseksi hän piti kädestäsi peiton alla, kun häntä alkoi ahdistaa minun saapumiseni huoneeseen. Huomasin sen kuitenkin", Clint kertoi.

Bruce katsoi lautastaan, mutta siirsi sitten katseensa Tonyyn, joka katsoi häntä. "Voinko kertoa todellisen tilanteen?" Tony kysyi. "Jättäen jotkin yksityiskohdat mainitsematta".

Brucea ahdisti, vaikka hän tiesi, ettei Tony kertonut mitään liian henkilökohtaista, vaan ainoastaan pari faktaa.

"Rakkaus on yksipuolista ja tiedätte varmaan kumpaan suuntaan", Tony hymyili surullisesti ne sanat sanottuaan ja se jo yksinään paljasti kumpaan suuntaan.

Kaikki muutkin näyttivät joko yllättyneiltä tai pettyneiltä. "Miksi sitten...", Thor aloitti, mutta Bruce keskeytti hänet.

"Minä kerron koko tarinan", Bruce sanoi ja katsoi hetken kaikkia. Viimeisenä Tonya.

"Sinun ei tarvitse kertoa mitään. He ymmärtävät kyllä", Tony kuiskasi hänelle hiljaa, mutta Bruce pudisti päätään. Hän otti salaisesti Tonyn kädestä kiinni pöydän alta.

Bruce ei tiennyt mistä aloittaa. "Eilen illalla", hän aloitti kuitenkin puristaen tiukemmin Tonyn kättä. "Olin huoneessani yksin ja pidin pyssyä käsissäni ja ohimoani vasten. Olin niin valmiina ampumaan. Se ei luultavasti tappaisi minua, mutta minua rauhoitti ajatus, että se ehkä onnistuisinkin. Kunnes Tony kielsi minua edes yrittämästä. En ollut huomannut hänen tulemista huoneeseeni. Heitin pyssyn hänen jalkoihinsa ja käskin häntä lähtemään, mutta hän ei lähtenyt. Sitten me puhuimme ja minulle selvisi eräs hirvittävä asiaa", Bruce katsoi myötätuntoisesti Tonya. "Sitten hänen lähtiessään hän kertoi, että voisin hetkenä minä hyvänsä häiritä häntä, jos halusin puhua tai nukkua hänen vieressään. Hän lähti ja noin tunnin päästä lähdin hänen huoneeseensa, koska ajattelin, että en voisi koittaa nukkua yksin samassa huoneessa pyssyn kanssa ja tiesin tarvitsevani apua. Hän nukkui jo ja päädyin olevani herättämättä häntä vaan ainoastaan rupesin nukkumaan hänen vieressään, mutta en siinä asennossa, kun heräsimme", Bruce kertoi.

"Me autamme sinua", Clint sanoi ja muut nyökkäilivät.

Tony piti Brucen kädestä kiinni ja oli ylpeä hänestä, että hän oli pystynyt kertomaan tuon kaiken. Nyt kaikilla oli vähän enemmän ajateltavaa.

Mitään muuta kukaan ei sanonutkaan pitkään aikaan. Bruce epäili, että hän tarvitsisi nyt taukoa muista, Tonya lukuunottamatta. Hän oli paljastanut enemmän, kuin oli ikinä ajatellut paljastavansa kellekkään.

"Mikä teidän viimeinen tehtävänne oli?" Thor kysyi yllättäen ja Bruce puristi huomaamattaan todella kovaa Tonyn kättä. Clint silmäili Brucen reaktiota ja, kun huomasi ahdistuneisuuden, joka paistoi Brucen silmistä hän varmisti mielessään, että hän ei kertoisi kenellekään ikinä. Häntä myös hämmästytti miksi Bruce oli suostunut kertomaan hänelle sen niin helposti.

Tonykin huomasi kuinka paljon asia ahdisti Brucea. "Ette saa ikinä tietää. Ikinä", Tony painotti sanojaan. Hän ei ikinä tekisi sitä Brucelle, että kertoisi. Brucen ote hieman hellittyi. Sitten kaikki lähtivät vähän yksitellen pois jättäen Tonyn ja Brucen yksin.

"Anteeksi. Anteeksi. Anteeksi. Anteeksi. Anteeksi. Anteeksi", Tony alkoi pyydellä anteeksi. "Jos olisin ollut parempi, emme olisi joutuneet lainkaan tuohon tilanteeseen. Olisin... minun olisi pitänyt...", Tony ei saanut pyydettyä anteeksi hänen mielestään tarpeeksi montaa kertaa.

"Älä pyytele anteeksi. Ole kiltti. Sinä et tehnyt yhtään mitään väärää. En vain taida nyt haluta nähdä heitä pariin päivään lainkaan", Bruce hymähti pienesti.

×××

Seuraavan viikon aikana Bruce oli joka yö mennyt nukkumaan Tonyn viereen ja joka aamu he olivat heränneet samassa asennossa.

Yhtenä aamuna Tony oli saanut idean. "Me lähdemme Pariisin Disneylandiin", hän totesi aivan yllättäen.

"Mitä?! Emmekä lähde. Ajattele nyt Hulkia. Hän voisi tappaa niin monia viattomia lapsia. Ei ikinä", Bruce sanoi aivan hämmästyneenä. Hän luuli, ettei Tony ikinä ehdottaisi mitään sellaista.

"Kylläpä lähdemme. Et ole muuttunut Hulkiksi kertaakaan talon jälkeen ja minusta tuntuu, että et pelkää sitä uhkaa enää niin paljoa. Mikset? Kerro minulle. Voit luottaa minuun", Tony sanoi ja otti Brucen kädestä. Siitä oli tullut heille, kuin eräänlainen tavara merkki.

"Kyllä minä luotankin. Juttu on niin, että näen öisin painajaisia. Olen aina nähnyt. Lukuunottamatta viimeistä viikkoa. Sillon, kun nukun vieressäsi tunnen oloni jotenkin rentoutuneemmaksi ja en näe painajaisia. Kun näen painajaisia Hulk yrittää saada minut muuttumaan häneksi, mutta kun nukun hyvin hän on tuntunut jäävän vain varjoihin, enkä välttämättä edes huomaisi hänen olemassa oloaan aina. Ja nyt en ole nähnyt painajaisia, joten en myöskään ole huomannut Hulkia koko aikaa", Bruce selitti.

Tony tunsi lämmön sydämmessään. Hänen seuransa sai Brucen rentoutumaan ja nukkumaan paremmin. "Me voimme sielläkin nukkua vierekkäin. Ei mitään käy. Minä lupaan", Tony vastasi hänelle.

Bruce huokaisi, mutta kuitenkin suostui. "Selvä mennään sitten." Hänellä oli hyvä olo. Häntä ei ahdistanut oikeastaan lainkaan ja hän oli rakastumassa Tonyyn hyvää vauhtia tai no oli jo, muttei myöntänyt sitä edes itselleen.

Yhtäkkiä huoneen valot sammuivat ja ovet sekä ikkunat lukittuivat ja kuului kirkas naisääni. Sama, kun talossa. Se aloitti puhumisen: "Luulitteko, että pääsisitte minusta niin helposti eroon. Tämän tehtävän jälkeen pääsette. Tämä olisi ollut viimeinen tehtävä. Menkää Tonyn vaatehuoneeseen, missä on teidän niin rakastama koneenne. Nyt on Bruceyn vuoro saada orgasmit ja hän saa kaksi pakotettua orgasmia sen avulla."

Tony katseli hetken ympärilleen ja punaiset valot syttyivät. "Mikä vitsi tämä on?" Hän kysyi kovaan ääneen ja lähti kävelemään huoneen ovelle päin, mutta ovi oli lukossa. Hän koitti avata sen. Hän hyppäsi kaikella voimalla sitä päin, muttei saanut sitä auki. Hän tarkisti myös ikkunat ja muut mahdolliset pakotiet.

"Luuletteko todella, että pääsette pois. Ette pääse. Tehkää tehtävä niin lupaan, että pääsette. Tämä on viimeinen tehtävänne. Nämä ovat äänitteitä, jotka alamaiseni ovat tehneet ja he ovat hoitaneet teidät tähän tilanteeseen tämän varalta."

Tony kääntyi Bruceen päin, mutta huomasi, että tämä oli siirtynyt hänen vaatehuoneensa ovelle. Tony käveli hänen luoksensa. Siellä oli se sama kone.

"Bruce sinä et joudu tuohon koneeseen. Et missään nimessä. Et ikinä", Hän puhui ja halasi samalla Brucea, jonka silmiin oli kyyneleet ilmestyneet. "Et ikinä. En voi antaa niin tapahtua."

Bruce itki hänen olkapäätään vasten. Hän koitti ajatella selkeästi. Hän koitti ajatella, että sitten he pääsisivät viimein kokonaan tästä pois, että sen jälkeen hänen ei ikinä tarvitse tehdä mitään. Ja jos hän ei tekisi sitä he eivät varmaan selviäisi ja Tonykin kuolisi.

Bruce itki tuon olkapäätä vasten vartin Tonyn lohduttaen Brucea. Hän ei kertaakaan ajatuksissaan ajatellut sitä, että Bruce joutuisi koneeseen. Hän vain syytti itseään kaikesta tästä. Miten hän oli saattanut olla näin tyhmä, että nainen oli saanut tämän järjestettyä.

"Tony", tuo sai sanottua kyynelten seasta. "Minä teen sen. Ei se niin paha voi olla. Ja teen sen mieluummin, kuin annan sinun kuolla", hän sanoi ja irroittautui halista. Hän lähti kävelemään konetta kohti aivot pelosta sumentuneena. Hän ei voinut kuitenkaan näyttää sitä liikaa Tonylle.

"Rakastan sinua aivan liikaa antaakseni sinun tehdä sen", Tony sanoi ja seurasi Brucea.

"Älä sano noin. Me emme pääse täältä pois ilman. Haluatko minun mieluummin kuolevan, kuin tekevän sen?" Bruce sanoi ja tiesi niiden sanojen olevan taikasanat.

"Bruce en anna ikinä itselleni anteeksi jos sinulle käy jotain. Enkä ikinä muutenkaan. Bruce en vain voi", nyt Tonyn silmissä olivat kyyneleet. Bruce riisui kaikki vaatteensa.

"Tämä ei ole lainkaan sinun syytäsi. Ja annoin sinun tehdä sen silloin puolestasi. Nyt on minun vuoroni", Brucen ääni tärisi. Bruce nousi hieman täristen tasolle ja laittoi jalkansa lenkeistä kiristäen ne kunnolla. Sitten hän painoi nappia ja vaihtoi vivusta kaksi orgasmia.

Tony käveli hänen luokseen. "Anteeksi. Anteeksi. Anteeksi. Anteeksi", Hän jankkasi Brucelle. "Anna minulle anteeksi. Olen niin pahoillani", Tony sanoi kasvot kyynelissä. Kone oli alkanut irrottaa Brucen jalkoja toisistaan.

Bruce ei saanut lainkaan sanoja suustaan. Ei kestänyt kauaa, kun Brucen jalat olivat äärimmillään. Sitten dildo alkoi liikkumaan hänen reikäänsä kohden. Sitten Tony keksi.   
"Minä aijon ottaa sinulta suihini, mutta en kysy sinulta lupaa. Keskity siihen", Tony sanoi.

Tony siirtyi Brucen kalun luokse ja suuteli sitä pari kertaa saaden sen kovettumaan. Sitten hän otti sen kokonaan suuhunsa. Bruce alkoi huokailemaan ja inisemään vähän kiihoittuneisuudesta, kunnes hän alkoi inisemään kivusta. Tony teki kaikkensa saadakseensa Brucen tulemaan mahdollisimman pian, jottei tämän tarvitsisi kestää liian kauaa. Dildo pysähtyi ja oli kokonaan Brucen anaalissa. Bruce tuli vähän ennen, kun se alkoi tärisemään. Tony nieli kaiken.

Tony teki sen pelkästä rakkaudesta Brucea kohtaan. Häntä kauhistutti Brucen tila ja hän vihasi itseään. Hän ei siinä hetkessä välittänyt itsestään lainkaan vaan jatkoi heti ensimmäisen orgasmin jälkeen epäilemättä hetkeäkään. Bruce oli huutanut ääneen orgasmin tullessa.

Tony kuuli Brucen yhtäkkiä ininän seasta sanovan pari sanaa: "Tony... haluan nähdä kasvosi", sanat olivat kuin kuiskaus. Niin särkyvä. Tony totteli häntä välittömästi ja käveli tuon luokse ja laskeutui Brucen kasvojen korkeuteen. Hän ojensi kätensä ja Bruce otti siitä kiinni rautatangon sijaan.

Sitten Bruce alkoi tärisemään. Tony vilkaisi tuon kalua ja huomasi, että Bruce oli kiihoittunut. Bruce inisi todella kovaa ja Tony pyyteli anteeksi kerta toisen jälkeen.

Tonysta ikuisuudelta tuntuvan hetken jälkeen Bruce tuli ja Bruce huusi taas ääneen. "Anteeksi. Anteeksi. Anteeksi. Anteeksi. Anteeksi. Anteeksi. Anteeksi", Tony toisteli sanaa kerta toisen jälkeen taas kerran. Parin minuutin kuluttua Bruce lopetti inisemisen ja Tony otti tuon normitasoon laskeutuneet jalat pois lenkeistä. Hän nosti Brucen pois koneesta ja vei hänet Tonyn sängylle.

Sitten ovet avautuivat. Bruce itki Tonya vasten. Tony pyyteli kerta toisen jälkeen anteeksi. Hänkin itki hieman.

Thor, Steve, Natasha, Clint ja Pepper juoksivat kaikki huoneeseen. Tony ja Bruce eivät välittäneet heistä. Bruce ei huomannut mitään muuta, kuin Tonyn anteeksi pyynnöt sekä Tonyn lämpimän rauhoittavan kehon häntä vasten.

Thor huomasi ensimmäisenä koneen vaatehuoneessa ja näytti sen muillekkon.

Viiden minuutin kuluttua Bruce nosti kasvonsa Tonyn rinnasta. "Älä pyydä anteeksi. Se ei ollut sinun vika. Minähän valitsin, että teen sen. Minä vain olen niin heikko", hän puhui hiljaa. Sitten hän huomasi muut huoneessa olijat. Hän käänsi katseensa alas. Nyt hekin kaikki tiesivät, kuinka heikko hän oli.

"Et sinä ole. Kaikilla on asioita, joita he eivät vaan meinaa pystyä tekemään. Tuo selvästi on sinulle sellainen. Ja sinä kohtasit sen ja selvisit siitä", Tony vastasi. Muut eivät kuulleet Brucen sanoja, mutta Tonyn kuulivat. Steve tiesi heti, mitä Bruce oli sanonut.

Bruce ei sanonut mitään tai kääntänyt katsettaan, kun Tony selitti asian mainitsematta kuitenkin esimerkiksi suihinottoa.

×××

Samana päivänä, kun he olivat ruokailemassa kaikki vilkuilivat Brucen oloa vähä väliä. Bruce kuitenkin oli mielestään ainakin suhteellisen okei.

"Muuten me olemme silti lähdössä Disneylandiin", Tony yhtäkkiä ilmoitti ja Bruce katsoi häntä ihmeissään. Hän luuli, että matka olisi peruttu tämän käänteen takia.

"Okei", Bruce totesi yllättyneenä ja muut vilkuilivat salaa toisiaan. He miettivät, sitä että entä jos Bruce muuttuisi Hulkiksi aivan yllättäen. Brucea ei kauhistuttanut päivän tapahtumat enää läheskään niin paljoa, kuin aikaisemmin. Tony oli saanut hänet rauhoiteltua todella nopeasti tapahtuman jälkeen.

"Hyvä, että suostuit niin nopeasti, sillä kone lähtee vartin päästä. Yksityislentoasemaltani. Tai no se lähtee, kun saavumme paikalle, mutta he eivät pidä siitä jos myöhästyn. Mene pakkaamaan. Minä pakkasin jo", Tony kertoi ja Bruce lähti.

Brucea ahdisti lähteä muiden seurasta huoneeseensa, jossa oli pyssy. Häntä pelotti, ettei hän pystyisi hillitsemään itseään vaan ampuisi itseään. Vaikka hän ei luultavasti kuolisi se pelästyttäisi kaikki ja Tony olisi ihan murtunut.

Bruce ei kuitenkaan vilkaissutkaan pyssyyn ja pakkasi nopeasti tarvittavat tavarat sitten hän palasi Tonyn luokse ruokailuhuoneeseen. "Valmiina", Bruce totesi.

He hyvästelivät muut ja lähtivät yhdessä koneeseen. Koneessa he istuivat vierekkäin. "Lento kestää aika kauan. Mutta huomenna olemme perillä ja nukumme loppu yön jossain Disneylandin läheisessä hotellissa", Tony kertoi.

"En tainnut kiittää siitä suihinotosta. Kiitos. Se auttoi ja muutenkin olet todella taitava siinä", Bruce kiitti Tonya, joka istui hänen vieressään. Bruce halasi myös tuota, mikä oli Tonyn mielestä ihanaa.

"Periaatteessa minä raiskasin sinut, vaikka olen luvannut sinulle, etten ikinä voisi tehdä sinulle niin", Tony ei suostunut ottamaan kiitosta vastaan. Oli muutenkin hänestä liian surullista, ettei hän ikinä pääsisi tekemään sitä vain, koska Bruce pyytäisi sitä häneltä. Ajatus siitä sattui häntä liikaa.

"Minä halusin sitä siinä tilanteessa, jolloin se ei todellakaan ollut raiskaus. Minä nautin siitä", Bruce vastasi hänelle ja katsoi Tonya. Bruce näki Tonyn silmistä, että tuo ajatteli jotain hänestä surullista.

"Ehkä niin", Tony totesi ja Bruce kuuli surullisuuden hänen äänestään. Tony ajatteli kaikkea sitä minkä tunsi sinä aikana, kun oli pitänyt Brucen kalua suussaan.

"Miksi olet niin surullinen? Mitä ajattelet?" Bruce kysyi ja kääntyi vielä enemmän häneen päin. Bruce otti Tonyn kädestä kiinni ja koitti tulkita tuon ilmeitä, mutta hän ei saanut niistä mitään selvää. Tony näytti todella surulliselta.

"Sitä faktaa, ettet antaisi minun missään nimessä tehdä sitä sinulle, ellemme olisi hengenvaarassa. Et antaisi ikinä minulle lupaa. Toivon, että voisin tehdä sen sinulle joskus, kun emme ole vaarassa, vaan vain koska sinä haluat minun tekevän niin. Tiedän kuitenkin sen olevan mahdotonta", Tony sanoi ja hymyili lopussa surullisesti.

Nyt särkyi Brucen sydän. Luuliko Tony, ettei hän ikinä suostuisi tekemään sitä, muuten kuin jos toinen vaihtoehto, että he molemmat kuolisivat. Hän oli hetken hiljaa. Bruce ei tiennyt mitä hänen kuuluisi sanoa Tonylle. "Minä...", Bruce aloitti.

"Älä sano, että se on totta. Tiedän sen muutenkin", Tonyn ääni oli täynnä surua.

"En ollut sanomassa sitä. Olin pyytämässä sinua ottamaan minut suihin. Ole kiltti.", Bruce pyysi ja ajatteli sitä hetkeä. Hän tunsi erektion, joka ei ollut mukavan tuntuinen tiukkojen housujen takia.

"Oikeastiko?" Tony kysyi hämmästyneenä ja tunsi kiihottuvansa itsekin. He olivat yksityisessä huoneessa, jonne ei saanut tulla ilman heidän lupaa, joten paljastumisvaaraa ei ole.

Bruce nyökkäsi ja Tony laskeutui pois penkiltä Brucen jalkoihin. Hän avasi tuon housujen vetoketjun ja veti ne alas. Hän suuteli tuon kivikovan kalun päätä pari kertaa ja sai Brucen huokailemaan. Bruce nousi seisomaan ja Tony jäi miettimään miksi. Tony otti Brucen koko suuren kalun suuhunsa ja samaan aikaan laski toisella kädellään omat housunsa alas ja alkoi hitaasti koskea omaa myös kivikovaa kalua.

Bruce alkoi ensin hitaasti myötäillä Tonyn liikkeitä, mutta sitten alkoi panemaan Tonya suuhun. Hetken kuluttua hän tuli suoraan varoittamatta Tonyn suuhuun kiroten kaikki kirosanat läpi ja paria sekunttia myöhemmin Tony tuli. Hän inisten.

"Tuo oli mahtavaa", Bruce huohotti ja katsoi Tonya. Tony tuntui olevan joka kerta edellistä kertaa taitavampi.

Tonykin oli aivan haltioissaan. Hän ei ollut ikinä uskonut saavansa tehdä sitä uudelleen ja kaiken lisäksi Bruce oli pannut häntä suuhun. Se oli mahtavaa. Kaikin puolin mahtavaa.

×××

Molemmat olivat vaihtaneet vaatteet lennon jatkuessa ja yö oli tullut. Molemmat olivat ihan väsyneitä. Eikä matkaakaan ollut jäljellä, kuin kaksi tuntia.

Bruce nukahti paikalla istuessaan Tonyn vieressä ja hänen päänsä jäi nojaamaan Tonya vasten. Tony nautti, joka sekunnista, kun Brucen pää oli hänen olkapäätä vasten ja Bruce oli syvässä unessa.

Bruce heräsi haukotellen ja avasi silmänsä. "Huomenta unikeko", Tony sanoi lempeästi ja kääntyi katsomaan Brucea, kun tuo siirtyi pois nojauksesta Tonya vasten.

"Nukuinko kauan?" Bruce kysyi ja haukotteli sen jälkeen. Hän huomasi hyvin nopeasti, että kone oli pysähtynyt, mutta ikkunat olivat suljettu verhoin. Bruce toivoi, ettei Tonya haitannut se, että Bruce oli nukkunut Tonyyn nojaten.

"Kymmenen tuntia", Tony sanoi katsottuaan kelloa. Ja siirtyi sitten avaamaan verhot ja kirkas auringonvalo paistoi suoraan sisään lentokoneeseen.

"Mitä?!" Bruce huudahti ihmetellen. Miksei Tony ollut herättänyt häntä, kun he olivat tulleet perille. Ja sitä paitsi hän ei ole ehkä siitä asti, kun onnettomuus tapahtui nukkunut yhtenäkään yönä kymmentä tuntia, mutta nyt hän oli nukkunut lentokoneessa Tonya vasten sen ajan.  
"Mikset herättänyt minua? Anteeksi", Bruce hätiköi heti.

"Ei se mitään ja sitä paitsi näytät hyvältä nukkuessasi. Ja nukuin itsekin jossain kohtaa. Tosin vain viisi tuntia. Toivottavasti sinua ei haittaa, että lähetin sinusta kuvan, kun nukuit Pepperille. Ehkä kahdeksan tunnin kohdalla", Tony kertoi hänelle hymyillen.

Bruce katsoi häntä ihmeissään. Hän ei kuitenkaan ole lainkaan vihainen Tonylle. Vain yllättynyt. "Mitä hän vastasi?"

Tony näytti viestejä puhelimestaan:

Tony: *kuva* Tämä unikeko on nukkunut nyt kahdeksan tuntia tossa asennossa.

Pepper: Aaws. Oletteko jo kohta perillä?

Tony: Ollaan oltu nyt semmosiset seitsemän tuntia.

Pepper: Mikset sinä herätä Brucea?

Tony: Hän nukkuu kerrankin oikeasti hyvät yöunet.

Pepper: Sä vaan nautit siitä.

Tony ei ollut vastannut Pepperin viimeisimpään viestiin, vaikka se oli lähetetty yli puoli tuntia sitten. "Miksi et ole vastannut Pepperin viestiin?"

"Koska se on ihan totta", Tony vastasi ja otti Brucen tarjoaman puhelimen takaisin. Tony hymyili Brucelle ja Bruce Tonylle, mutta kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään.

Bruce ei tiennyt mitä hänen pitäisi vastata. Hän ei ollut omista tunteistaan varma mihinkään suuntaan ja hänestä oli välillä surullista, ettei hän pystynyt vastamaan Tonylle rakastavansa myös häntä.

He lähtivät jutellen Disneylandista. "En ole ehtinyt edes käydä Disneylandin nettisivuilla. Minulla ei ole tietoakaan siitä millainen se oikeasti on. Olen kuullut vain tarinoita", Bruce kertoi Tonylle.

Tony esitti loukkaantunutta. "Mitä? Tuo oli loukkaus. Minä taas en ymmärrä miksi Disney ei suostunut siihen, että ostaisin sen itselleni", Tony kertoi.

Bruce katsoi Tonya ihmeissään. "Mitä!!! Oletko koittanut ostaa Disneyn? En tiennyt ennen, että edes välität siitä", Bruce sanoi nauraen. Niin miksiköhän supersuosittu Lasten elokuvatuottaja ei ollut suostunut Tony Starkin, asetehtailijan ostopyyntöön.

"Olen suurin fani. Ja minä kyllä tarjosin puolet suuremman summan rahaa, kuin oikea arvo on, mutta Disneyn omistaja ei suostunut", Tony kertoi itsekin vähän nauraen. "Sen jälkeen olen tehnyt tarjouksen, joka kuukausi, joka kerta vähän kalliimpana ja nyt minusta tuntuu, että johtaja alkaa lämmetä ajatukselle. Hän saisi muiden osakkeiden omistajien kanssa tasaisesti rahan jaettua ja minä johtajuuden. Muuta muutosta toimintaan ei tulisi", Tony kertoi suunnitelmiaan.

"Mitäköhän mieltä muut Avengerit olisivat siitä, että sinusta tulisi asetehtailiasta lasten animaatioiden tekijä", Bruce kysyi ja he nousivat limusiiniin, joka ilmeisesti veisi heidät Disneylandiin.

He jatkoivat rentoa jutustelua ja Brucelle selvisi Disneysta paljon faktoja, mitä hän ei olisi ikinä saanut tietää. Hänelle selvisi myös, että Tonylla oli yksityinen saari Karibialla, joka on sisustettu ja rakennettu kokonaan Disney teemaiseksi. Tony omisti myös jokaisen Disney leffan ja ne ovat kaikki hänen kotonaan Malibussa.

Kun he saapuivat Disneyn alueelle Bruce myönsi hämmästyneisyytensä. Se oli upea. Kaikki mitä hän näki. Kaikki oli vain upeaa. Ja se onnellisuus mitä ympäriltä huokui oli käsin kosketeltavaa. Ja varsinkin Tonyn innostus. Hän oli kuin pikkulapsi päästessään Disneylandiin ensimmäistä kertaa, vaikka Tony oli ollut siellä kymmeniä kertoja ennenkin.

"Ensimmäisenä menemme shoppailemaan, mutta vain lyhyesti. Ehdimme tehdä sen myöhemminkin. Sitten voisimme mennä ihan Disneylandiin. Meillä ei ole mitään kiirettä. Voimme olla täällä, vaikka koko loppuelämämme", Tony kertoi ja Bruce ei voinut olla hymyilemättä hänelle.

"Mennään vaan, mutta ensiksi anna sinun lompakkosi, kaikki käteisesi, pankkikorttisi ja kaikki muutkin tavat, millä voit maksaa ostoksesi minulle", Bruce käski ja ojensi kätensä Tonyn antaessa ne hämmästyneenä. Hän ei ymmärtänyt Brucen syytä siihen.

×××

Bruce oli arvannut oikeaan. Kun he olivat kierrelleet puolisen tuntia todella isoa Disney kauppaa Tonylla oli käsissään enemmän tavaraa, kun Bruce oli uskonut hänen pystyvän kantamaan. Hän oli pakottanut Brucenkin ottamaan jotain vaatteita, jotta heillä olisi Disney teemaiset vaatteet, joten hän oli ottanut Mikki Hiiri korvat, sekä Aku Ankka kauluspaidan. Hän oli ihastunut siihen ensi silmäyksellä.

Kun he kävelivät kassalle Bruce maksoi ensin omansa ja sitten kääntyi Tonyyn päin. "Tiesitkö, että minulla on kaikki maksuvälineesi?" Bruce sanoi ilkikurisesti. "Ja eihän lapsetkaan saa ostaa kaikkea Disneylandista ja sinä käyttäydyt, kuin Disneylandissa ensimmäistä kertaa oleva lapsi"; Bruce totesi ilkikurisesti vielä.

"Sinä Paholainen. Siksi sinä siis pyysit kaikki maksuvälineeni. No onneksi voin tulla ostamaan loput myöhemmin", Tony sanoi ja siirsi puolet tavaroista sivuun. "Tämän verran?" Hän kysyi.

Bruce kieltäytyi ja pienensi kasan ehkä kymmenesosaksi. Hän jätti sellaiset tavarat, joita ei tarvitsisi kantaa pussissa ympäri päivää eli, Aku reppu, talvitakki, jouluteemaiset kengät, sekä pipo. Sitten hän maksoi ne. Myyjä näytti tyytymättömältä siihen, kuinka paljon kasa pieneni. "Ei hätää hän tulee vielä ostamaan nuo loput myöhemmin ja paljon enemmän."

Kaupasta lähdettyään he menivät vaihtamaan vaatteet ja jättivät vessaan omansa. "En muistanutkaan, että on Joulu tulossa", Bruce sanoi, kun vilkaisi Tonyn joulukenkiä.

"No nyt on 22. Päivä Joulukuuta. Ajattelin, että pitäisit varmaan joulun vietosta täällä. Enhän ole ihan väärässä?" Tony kysyi.

"Et ole", Bruce kertoi hymyillen ja antoi Tonyn reppuun tuon maksuvälineet. "Kaikki mitä ostat tämän päivän aikana joudut sitten kantamaan", Bruce uhkasi vitsaillen tuota.

"Mä voin soittaa henkivartijan kantamaan ne", Tony vitsaili takaisin. Parit miehet vessassa olivat jääneet kuuntelemaan heidän jutteluaan.

"Minun pitää huolehtia maailman ehkä rikkaimman miehen rahankäytöstä", Bruce vitsaili, kuin homma olisi hirvittävän raskas. "Kun hän ei pysty pitämään näppejään erossa pikkulapsille tarkoitetuista tuotteista."

"No semmosta se on", Tony totesi ja sitten kaksikko lähti vessasta kävelemään kohti itse Disneyland puistoa, jossa laitteet olisivat.

"Millasista laitteista sinä tykkäät?" Tony kysyi Brucelta matkan varrella ja Bruce jäi hetkeksi miettimään. Hän ei ollut käynyt pitkiin aikoihin huvipuistoissa.

"Luulisin, että kaikista. En ole ollut pitkään aikaan huvipuistossa. Enkä ikinä Disneylandissa tai muissa Disney puistoissa", Bruce kertoi ja Tony näytti hämmästyneeltä.

"Et ikinä? Me voidaan se asia korjata niin, että osaat kulkea Disneylandissa vaikka silmät kiinni", Tony vastasi ja he siirtyivät lippujonoon, joka näytti loputtoman pituiselta. "Jouluaikaan täällä on sitten todella paljon ruuhkaa, mutta minulla on tänne ikuinen Fast Pass kortti, eli jonon ohitus. Minulla on tänne myös sellainen parhaan luokan lippu, jota voi käyttää vuoden eli voin käydä samalla lipulla täällä vaikka vuoden ajan joka ikinen päivä. Ostan sinullekin sellaisen", Tony selitti Brucelle.

"Ai no kiva", Bruce sanoi vaikka mietti, että mihin hän tarvitsisi sellaista. Ei hän kuitenkaan niin usein alkaisi käydä täällä.

Puolentoista tunnin päästä he olivat jo saaneet ostettua Brucelle lipun ja Tony oli ostanut uuden hukattuaan vanhan. "Kerran Jouluaattona ostin sadalle ihmiselle tälläisen lipun, vain koska voin. Lehdet väittivät, että tein sen huomion vuoksi, mutta ajattelin, että kun on joulu ja minulla on rahaa niin miksi en ilahduttaisi ihmisiä", Tony kertoi.

Bruce oli ylpeä tuon puolesta. Hän oli ostanut sadalle ihmiselle lipun Disneylandiin vain, koska oli halunnut tuoda ihmiset iloisiksi. Bruce katseli joulukoristeita kaikkialla ja mietti minne he menisivät ensimmäisenä.

"Ajattelin, että voisimme mennä yhteen ei kovin hurjaan vuoristorataan ensin ja kiertää puistot sitten järjestyksessä", Tony kertoi ja lähti ohjaamaan Brucea vuoristoradan suuntaan.

Vuoristorata osoittautui Big Mountain 2 nimiseksi ja vaikutti mukavalta. Jono oli valtavan pituinen, mutta he käyttivät Tonyn kertomaa Fast Pass systeemiä, joten he jonottivat vain kymmenisen minuuttia.

He pääsivät vaunuun etupenkille Tonyn lahjottua viidellasadalla Eurolla joku nuori pariskunta. Vuoristorata oli kaivos teemainen, mutta se ei ollut hirveän hurja.

Lähes lopussa Bruce katsoi Tonya, joka sattui katsomaan häntä. Bruce päätyi siinä hetkessä sanomaan sen. Hän oli jo aivan liian pitkään meinannut sanoa sitä, mutta oli jänistänyt. Se oli nyt tai ei koskaan. "Minä rakastan sinua", Bruce sanoi katsoen suoraan Tonya silmiin.

Tony näytti siltä, ettei meinannut uskoa Brucea. Samalla siltä, kuin hän olisi saanut maailman parhaan joululahjan. Bruce kääntyi enemmän Tonyyn päin ja Tony Bruceen. He suutelivat. He suutelivat todella ensimmäistä kertaa vain koska tahtoivat.

He kietoivat kätensä toisiinsa ja Bruce sulki silmänsä ja epäili Tonyn tekevän samoin. Tonyn huulet olivat täydelliset. Bruce avasi hieman suutaan ja hento suudelma muuttui molemmista täydelliseksi kielisuudelmaksi.

Sitten aivan yhtäkkiä, kun molemmat olivat unohtaneet missä olivat näkyi salaman välähdys ja he irroittautuivat nopeasti toisistaan.

"Hitto", Tony sanoi nopeasti ja Bruce jäi miettimään, mitä Tony tarkoitti. Sitten vaunu kääntyi lähtöpaikalle. Kaksikko nousi sanaakaan sanomatta.

He olisivat halunneet vain kääntyä toisiaan kohti ja toistaa äskeisen. "Minä rakastan sinua myös", Tony vastasi. Hän ei aikaisemmin ollut vastannut yhtään mitään. He suutelivat toisiaan ihan nopeasti ja kävelivät sitten pois vaunun luota. Poistumiskyltin luona oli kioski, josta saattoi ostaa aikaisemmin otetun kuvan.

Kioskin luona oli ruuhkaa kaikki katselemassa yhtä kuvaa ja Tony sekä Bruce huomasivat, että se oli heidän kuvansa. He suutelivat kiihkeästi juuri kuvan oton hetkellä. Tony osti kaksi sellaista kuvaa ja laittoi ne reppuunsa Brucen katsellessa edelleen kuvaa.

"Haittaako sinua kuva? Voin koittaa hoitaa niin, ettei siitä enää ikinä ketään puhuisi? Jos se haittaa", Tony kiirehti sanomaan, koska hän ei halunnut Brucen alkavan katumaan äskeistään.

"Ei haittaa. Minä vain mietin, miten voit näyttää noin sairaalloisen hyvältä kuvassa", Bruce flirttaili ja sai vastaukseksi suudelman Tonylta.

"Joten sinä oikeasti rakastat minua", Tony kysyi. Hän ei selvästi tuntunut uskovan sitä, että Bruce rakastaisi häntä. Se tuntui hänestä aivan liian epätodennäköiseltä, että olisi totta.

"Rakastan. Se selvisi minulle vasta äsken. Mutta tiedän, että se on todellisempaa, kuin olen ikinä ennen kokenut", Bruce kertoi ja suuteli Tonya. He suutelivat hitaasti ja syvään jättäen koko muun maailman ulkopuolelleen.

"Et tunne yksin niin", Tony kertoi suudelman jälkeen. "Seurustelemmeko me nyt?" Tony kysyi häneltä ja Bruce naurahti hieman Tonyn tavalle sanoa se.

"Kyllä me seurustelemme nyt", Bruce vastasi. He eivät olleet huomanneet ihmisiä, jotka olivat kerääntyneet katsomaan heitä ja jotkut kuvaamaan.

He huomasivat ihmiset vasta, kun joku nainen vihelsi ja huusi sitten heille: "Koska hääpäivä on? Minä tahdon häihinne", suurin osa ihmistä rupesi nauramaan Bruce ja Tony mukanaan.

"Me olemme seurustelleet alle minuutin ja sinä kysyt hääpäivää? Ihmiset ovat hulluja", Tony huokasi, kuin hirveän harmistuneena. Bruce naurahti.

"Mutta jos me kaksi jatkaisimme matkaamme", Tony totesi hiljaa Brucelle.

Niin he lähtivät jatkamaan matkaansa. Noin kahden tunnin päästä Pepper soitti Tonylle ja he siirtyivät sivummallle, jotta voisivat molemmat puhua ja pitää puhelua kaijuttimella.

"Aika näyttävästi aloititte seurustelunne", Pepper totesi puhelimeen.

"Niin kai. Miksi en yllättynyt, että sinä soitit ensimmäisenä?" Tony vitsaili puhelimeen.

Pepper sivuutti vitsin. "Koskas hääpäivä on?" Hän kysyi.

"Me olemme seurustelleet kaksi tuntia ja nyt kaksi on jo kysynyt sitä", Bruce huokaisi esittäen, kuin asia olisi toivoton, vaikka hän oikeasti piti siitä.

"Mutta varoitan. Kaikkien lehtien, jotka olen nähnyt kansissa on teidän suudelma kuvanne siitä laitteesta tai myöhemmin otettu salakuva", Pepper kertoi.

Brucea on aina ennen ahdistanut liian suuri julkisuus, mutta nyt häntä ei se oikeastaan ahdistanut ja häntä hämmästytti se.

He lopettivat puhelun, koska Tonylla oli hirveä nälkä ja heidän piti kuulemma lähteä syömään johonkin Tuhkimo ravintolaan ja he lähtivät kohti ravintolaa, mikä oli täynnä, mutta yhtäkkiä uusi pöytä järjestyi, kun Tony näytti lompakkonsa sisältöä.

Ilmeisesti tarjoilijat tiesivät heidän seurustelun aloitamisestaan, koska muissa pöydissä ei ollut romanttista kynttilää keskellä pientä pyöreää pöytää, eikä Tony ollut millään tavalla viitannut siihen.

"En olisi ikinä uskonut, että sinä rakastaisit minua. En ikinä. Edes syvimmissä haaveissani en uskonut siihen", Tony kertoi hiljaa. He olivat kuuloetäisyyden ulottumattomilla, joka oli molempien mielestä hyvä.

"Olit selvästi väärässä", Bruce vastasi hänelle ja otti Tonyn käsistä kiinni ja ne olivat pöydän päällä rentoina.

"Et ikinä arvaakkaan kuinka ison joululahjan aijon nyt sinulle ostaa. Toivottavasti parin miljardin joululahja ei ole liikaa", Tony sanoi ja Bruce toivoi, että hän vitsaili.

Brucea hieman harmitti, että hän oli rutiköyhä, mutta hän uskoi keksivänsä silti jonkun lahjan, mistä Tony piti. "Älä hanki minulle mitään super kallista ja hienoa, koska minulla ei ole lanttiakaan", Bruce sanoi vähän surullisesti, mutta kuitenkin iloisesti.

"Sinun ei tarvitse ostaa minulle mitään, mutta", Tony keskeytti lauseensa ja otti repustaan yhden hänen monista pankkikorteistaan. "Saat sen omaksesi", Tony sanoi. "Siinä on miljardi", Tuo lisäsi.

"Mitä?!" Bruce kysyi hämmästyneenä. Hän ei ensin meinannut ottaa korttia vastaan, mutta otti sen sitten ja laittoi takkinsa taskussa olevan puhelimen kuorien taskuun.

Bruce mietti millaisen joululahjan hän ostaisi Tonylle ja päätyi aika nopeasti siihen, että ostaisi jotain suhteellisen halpaa, mutta enemmänkin, jotakin, joka olisi Tonylle tunteellisesti arvokas.

Ruoka saapui ja se oli spagettia sekä lihapullia. Yksi iso annos, jossa oli varmaan ideointia Kaunottaresta ja Kulkurista. Tony siirsi kynttilän pois heidän tieltään ja he alkoivat syömään juttelematta sen enempää.

He saivat aika nopeasti syötyä ja he suutelivat pöydän yli vähän sen jälkeen, kuin olivat syöneet viimeiset jämät. Tosin se oli sanattomasti suunniteltu, kun he näkivät paparatsit pöydän lähettyvillä. Ja niinkuin he arvasivat salamavalot alkoivat välkkyä.

Syötyään ja laskun maksettuaan he lähtivät takaisin laitteiden pariin. He kyllä viettivät suurimman osan ajasta jollain penkillä suudellen tai flirttaillen ja, kun he vihdoin illalla lähtivät he huomasivat kulkeneensa vasta puolet puistosta.

"Mikä on sinun tällähetkellä suurin unelmasi?" Bruce kysyi keskustelun saatossa.

"Haluaisin adoptoida lapsen tai ostaa kissan", Tony kertoi Brucelle hymyillen heidän kävellessä ympäri Disneylandin kauppa-aluetta. He eivät olleet menneet yhteenkään kauppaan sisälle vaan he olivat ainoastaan jutelleet.

"Miksi et adoptoi?" Bruce kysyi häneltä. Tottakai hän olisi voinut adoptoida lapsen. Kyllä joku orpokoti suostuisi hänelle adoptoimaan. Luultavasti suurin osa ainakin suostuisi.

"Haluaisin adoptoida lapsen sinun kanssasi", Tony lopetti lauseen, mutta kiirehtyi lisäämään: "Tiedän, ettemme voisi vielä pitkään aikaan tehdä niin, mutta kuitenkin", Tony selitti.

Bruce hämmästyi vastauksesta totaalisesti. Hän ei saanut sanoja suustaan joten tyytyi Tonyn suutelemiseen. "Ehkä kahden vuoden päästä", hän sanoi.

"Entä sinä sitten?" Tony kysyi Brucelta.

"Minä haluan vain elää onnellisena sinun kanssasi ilman Hulkia", Bruce vastasi.

×××

Heidän hotellihuoneensa paljastui neljän hengen perhehuoneeksi, jossa oli kaksi parisänkyä. "Varasin tälläisen, koska en voinut olla varma, että haluaisit nukkua kanssani samassa sängyssä", Tony selitteli.

"Tottakai haluan", Bruce sanoi hymyillen ja suuteli Tonya lyhyesti. He sulkivat hotellihuoneen oven ja sen kummemmitta riisuivat vain molemmat vaatteensa väsyneinä ja menivät sängylle makaamaan.

He vain makasivat siinä toisiaan katsellen. Tony piirteli Brucen käteen erillaisia kuvioita. He eivät puhuneet mitään, eikä heidän tarvinnut. Bruce siirtyi lähemmäs Tonya ja laski päänsä tuon rintaa vasten. Hän vain oli siinä kuunnellen ihan hiljaa Tonyn sydämmen sykettä Tonyn piirrellessä kuvioita hänen käteensä.

He eivät maanneet siinä kauaa ennen, kuin Bruce nukahti Tonyn rintaa vasten.

**Author's Note:**

> Tähän sarjaan kuuluu myös toinen osa nimeltä Pakottamattomana.


End file.
